Paradise School
by cloudwin
Summary: Promise You High School memang sekolah elite. Tapi, masih ada satu yang kurang, sekolah tersebut tidak mempunyai ekskul Music. Ini membuat Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae dan Kang In selama 2 tahun datang terlambat. Bagaimana usaha mereka supaya sekolah mereka bisa memiliki ekskul music? Kyusung Fanfiction! Kyuhyun,Yesung,Siwon,Kang In,Donghae, CHAPTER 5 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Just Prolog**

**Main Cast** : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Siwon, Kibum, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kang In, Leeteuk

**Pairing** : Kyusung, Sibum, Haehyuk,Kangteuk

**Disclaimer** : mereka semua milik Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama

mereka kecuali Yesung itu milik saya.

Dan ff ini murni milik saya

**Genre ** : Fantasy,Romance, Humor,dll

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : BL, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, Abal-Abal,Gaje

Alur Kecepatan dan membingungkan.

Cr: This story terinspirasi dari novel Orizuka eonnie^^ Mianhae kalau ceritanya sama atau kalian sudah pernah membacanya^^

Happy Reading

Promise You High School memang sekolah elite. Tapi, masih ada satu yang kurang, sekolah tersebut tidak mempunyai ekskul Music. Ini membuat Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae dan Kang In selama 2 tahun datang terlambat. Keempat namja yang paling popular di sekolah tersebut protes. Yang diprotes,siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Soo Man, Seonsaengnim yang terkenal dingin dan galak. Berhasil kah rencana mereka? Tidak. Hukuman yang diberikan Soo Man semakin menjadi-jadi. Mulai dari hukuman yang berat sampai yang paling memalukan. Mulai dari lari keliling lapangan sampai memungutin sampah satu sekolah. Belum lagi usaha mereka berempat untuk menolong seorang namja manis yang terancam di drop-out kalau gak bisa masuk kelas khusus. Masih ada Siwon yang harus dipukul oleh para preman dan Kyuhyun yang harus menghadapi Appa barunya.

Annyeong, Saya kembali lagi dengan ff baru. Apakah ff ini mau dilanjut? Bila ingin silahkan review sebanyak mungkin. Dan saya akan melanjutkannya. Bila tidak,saya tidak akan melanjutkan ff baru ini^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Paradise School**

_**Chapter 1**_

**Main Cast** : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Siwon, Donghae, Kang In, Leeteuk

**Pairing** : Tentukan Sendiri

**Disclaimer** : mereka semua milik Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama

mereka kecuali Yesung itu milik saya.

Dan ff ini murni milik saya

**Genre ** : Frienship, Humor, Drama, Fluff ( Gak Yakin)

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : BL, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, Abal-Abal,Gaje

Alur Kecepatan dan membingungkan.

Cr: This story terinspirasi dari novel Orizuka eonnie^^ Mianhae kalau ceritanya sama atau kalian sudah pernah membacanya^^

Bagaimana usaha Kyuhyun,Siwon,Donghae dan Kang In untuk meluluhkan hati sang guru supaya bisa mendirikan ekskul music.

Happy Reading

Matahari bersinar cerah dan angin bertiup semilir ketika Kang In mematikan rokok. Kyuhyun menatapnya. Kemudian dia mengorek ransel sampai menemukan sebuah kaleng dan menyemprotkan isinya keseluruh tubuh Kang In. Kang In segera terbatuk-batuk.

" Ya! Berhenti menyemprot aku dengan itu,," ujar Kang In sambil terbatuk-batuk. " Emang aku abis dikencingin kucing?"

Kyuhyun menatap Kang In dengan polos, lalu mengangkat bahu. Donghae yang sedang mengawasi mereka berdua terkekeh pelan.

Siwon melirik jam yang melingkar ditangannya. " Sial. Setengah delapan nih," ujarnya kesal. Dia bangkit dan membersihkan diri dari rumput kering yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Satu alisnya naik menatap ketika sahabatnya tersebut saat mereka tampaknya tidak ada bereaksi. " Jadi? Kita sekolah?"

Kyuhyun mengerang aneh. Dengan gerakan malas, dia bangkit dan menyambar tas ranselnya. Donghae dan Kang In melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berjalan santai menuju sekolah.

" Taruhan, hari ini pasti Soo Man Seonsaengmin pakai kemeja putih seperti kemarin," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menendang kaleng yang tergeletak dijalan. Donghae segera memungut dan melemparkannya ke tumpukan daun yang terlihat ingin dibakar.

" Ya pasti lah," kata Siwon sambil mengambil ponselnya yang berdering dari saku celananya. " Gak pakai taruhan juga,dia selalu pake kemaja putih yang ,,, Minnie nelepon,"

" Waeyo dengan namjachingumu itu ?" tanya Donghae sambil memerhatikan pagar sekolah yang berwarna putih itu.

" Biasalah, Minnie selalu cemas setiap kali aku telat," kekeh Siwon. Kemudian dia memasukan ponselnya ke saku.

" Wae sekolah bisa begitu membosankan seperti ini,," keluh Kyuhyun dengan wajah muram. Matanya menerawang kelangit " Gak pernah ada kejadian seru. Gak akan pernah ada jika kita masih sekolah disini dan Soo Man Seonsaengnim masih hidup."

Siwon,Donghae dan Kang In tertawa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang ditekuk sehingga terlihat begitu jelek. Saat ini mereka sudah sampai didepan gerbang sekolah. Pintu gerbang jelas sudah tertutup rapat.

"Annyeong, Lee Ahjusshi,," sapa Kyuhyun pada penjaga sekolah yang melihat mereka berempat sambil nyengir " Bukain donk,"

" Wah, ternyata kalian," ujar Lee Ahjusshi sambil membuka gerbang sekolah untuk mereka.

Mereka segera berjalan menuju kelas. Sekolah belum terlalu sepi. Terlihat masih banyak haksaeng yang berkeliaran diluar. Mungkin para Seonsaengnim masih belum datang.

" Promise You or whatever," kata Kyuhyun saat membaca plang besar yang bertuliskan ' PROMISE YOU HIGH SCHOOL'.

" Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kok si Soo.."

" YA! KALIAN BEREMPAT!" seru seseorang dengan mikrofon, membuat omongan Siwon terpotong. Sekarang mereka berempat tertegun di tengah-tengah lapangan upacara. " TETAP DI TEMPAT!"

" Emang gak berniat pergi ke mana pun," ujar Kang In sinis disambut anggukan Kyuhyun.

" Ganti strategi rupanya," guman Siwon.

Gara-gara teriakan superdahsyat tadi,sekarang semua orang yang berada diluar kelas menatap kearah lapangan upacara. Yang sudah ada dikelas pun melihat ingin tau. Setelah melihat apa yang terjadi disana, mereka mengangguk maklum.

Acara penyetrapan keempat namja itu, Donghae, Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Kang In, memang sudah menjadi tradisi setiap pagi di Promise You. Semuanya senang bila menyaksikan acara itu, tapi tidak semuanya beruntung. Ada beberapa Seonsaengnim yang sudah bosan ikut menyaksikan dan menyuruh mereka masuk kedalam kelas.

" Kalian!" seru seorang laki-laki berumur 50 tahun. Dia terlihat begitu emosi menatap Donghae, Siwon,Kyuhyun dan Kang In. " Coba berbaris."

Keempat namja tersebut melakukan perintah sang seonsaengnim dengan malas. Sang Seonsaengnim berdiri dengan angkuh dengan kedua tangan berkacak dipinggang. Dia menatap galak keempat namja tersebut satu persatu,tapi mereka semua bersikap kurang ajar menurut sang Seonsaengnim. Donghae menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Kang In juga. Siwon bahkan tidak memandangnya. Dia menatap langit dengan sikap bosan. Tapi, yang mengejutkan bagi sang guru, Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

Soo Man menatap Kyuhyun ingin tau. Mungkinkah namja itu akhirnya sedikit menghormati dirinya? Hampir saja Soo Man merasa bahagia, sampai dia melihat kepala Kyuhyun yang sedikit terkulai lalu menatap dirinya dengan mata merah dan mengerjap-ngerjap. Soo Man berusaha menahan amarahnya.

" Selalu saja terlambat," ujar Soo Man dengan nada sinis. " Memangnya kenapa sih kalau kalian tidak terlambat sekali saja?"

" Hng,,Molla,,mungkin bisa kiamat?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada bosan.

Soo Man memberikan death glare terbaiknya kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung membalas tatapan tersebut dengan pandangan benci, menurutnya Soo Man itu punya pemikiran yang sangat kolot untuk seseorang seumurnya.

Soo Man tiba tiba mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Kang In yang masih memandang langit. Soo Man mencondongkan badannya kearah Kang In, lalu mengendusnya dan itu langsung mendapat perhatian dari Kang In. Saat ini Kang In menatapnya dengan heran.

" Waeyo?"

" Kenapa bisa tidak bau?" ujar Soo Man heran. Dia pernah melihat Kang In tengah merokok di belakang sekolah.

" Karena mandi," ujar Kang In dan sukses membuat ketiga sahabatnya terkikik. Soo Man mendeath glare mereka. Tawa merekapun segera berhenti.

" Baiklah,sekarang taruh ransel kalian didepan," ujar Soo Man. Meereka berempat dengan malas meletakkan ranselnya. Tiba-tiba Soo Man tertarik untuk memeriksa tas Kyuhyun karena terlihat mencurigakan.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu mengawasi Soo Man sambil menoleh cemas kearah sahabatnya. Akhirnya Soo Man menyeringai menakutkan. Dengan gemilang,dia mengambil air sanitizer dari ransel Kyuhyun.

" Menghilangkan bau membandel seperti bau asap rokok….." katanya sambil membaca kemasan kaleng itu,masih dengan seringai yang menyerikan.

" Sama bau apek," ujar Kyuhyun cepat-cepat, membuat Soo Man mendelik. " Seonsaengmin pasti tahukan kalau kelas kami itu suka bau apek,"

" Ya,dan kau peduli soal itu," ujar Soo Man sarkatis.

" Ya harus peduli," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, berharap ketiga sahabatnya dapat membantunya, " Kalau bukan kita,siapa lagi,"

Tapi apa yang didapat oleh Kyuhyun, hanya tatapan tidak peduli dari Kang In, Siwon yang pura-pura tidak mendengar dan Donghae yang dari ekspresinya mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya menyerah saja. Kyuhyun menatap kesal kearah mereka semua.

" Oh, gomawo semuanya. Kalian benar-benar sahabat terbaikku," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap Soo Man yang sudah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

" Sepuluh putaran. Berhenti ditambah satu kali. Khusus buat si penyelamat teman dan yang sudah diselamatkan,ditambah dua putaran.

Keempat namja itu mengerang. Ketika Soo Man menunjukkan tanda-tanda bakal meledak, mereka semua mulai berlari mengitari lapangan upacara.

** Paradise School **

" Primitif" gerutu Kyuhyun saat mereka sedang istirahat dikantin. Dirinya telah menghabiskan dua gelas juice Avokad.

" Mana ada Soo Man yang beradab?" ujar Siwon sambil menggerakan jarinya di ujung pad ponsel.

" Soo Man Seonsaengnim pernah melihat aku merokok," guman Kang In lirih, yang membuat ketiga sahabatnya menghentikan aktivitas dan menatapnya heran. " Di belakang sekolah,"

" Belakang sekolah," ujar Kyuhyun ngeri. " Kang In hyung, kau tidak bisa memilih tempat ya? Belakang sekolah itu tempat kecil,,"

Kang In hanya mengangkat bahunya.

" Hyung-ah, kalau hyung masih ingin bersekolah disini, hyung harus bisa menahan diri," ujar Donghae sambil menatap Kang In dengan serius. " Setidaknya jangan disekolah ini,"

" Jadi itu yang membuat Soo Man Seonsangnim mencium cium tubuhmu tadi pagi," ujar Siwon sambil terkekeh, " Aku pikir dia suka sama hyung,,"

Kang In memberikan death glare mematikannya kepada Siwon,tapi dia juga harus melakukannya lagi kepada Kyuhyun dan Donghae karena mereka ikut tertawa.

" Hahaha,,iya hyung,,aku pikir karena sudah kelamaan menjomblo Soo Man seonsaengnim menyukaimu,," ujar Kyuhyun. Airmatanya mengalir deras karena tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi sedetik kemudian wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi serius. " Tapi hyung, yang aku gak habis pikir kenapa dia menyukaimu? Kan masih ada Siwon hyung sama Donghae hyung. Mungkin dia suka namja yang misterius dan dingin sepertimu?"

PLETAK_

Kang In langsung menjitak kepala Kyuhyun. Sementara Siwon dan Donghae tertawa dengan keras. Kang In menatap mereka dengan masam.

" Aw, Kang In-nie, sakit tau," goda Kyuhyun " Aku bilang sama Soo Man seonsaengnim nih," ujar Kyuhyun genit.

Kang In pun segera melempar Kyuhyun dengan gelas yang berada hadapannya.

** Paradise School**

" Hidungku yang mancung ini jadi patah,," ujar Kyuhyun sebal setelah Siwon,Donghae dan Kang In mengantar nya kerumah sakit. Kyuhyun sempat mimisan parah.

Sekarang mereka telah kembali lagi kesekolah, setelah tadi mereka heboh meminta ijin ke ruang piket. Semuanya bahkan sudah membawa ransel masing-masing,mana tahu mereka bisa membolos setelah mengantar Kyuhyun kerumah sakit. Tapi, harapan itu sirna ketika mengetahui siapa yang tengah menjadi guru piket mereka. Lee Soo Man. Bahkan Soo Man tidak terlalu peduli dengan hidung Kyuhyun yang mimisan. Jadi, namja paruh baya tersebut hanya memberikan ijin waktu 2jam pelajaran , setelah itu mereka harus kembali lagi kesekolah.

"Baguskan" ujar Kang In dingin. Dia mendahului yang lainnya masuk kedalam kelas.

Kyuhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya, lalu duduk disebelah Kang In. Donghae dan Siwon duduk didepan mereka. Kyuhyun mulai mengelus hidungnya dan kemudian menghela nafas.

" Dia bahkan tidak terkesan waktu melihat hidungku yang mimisan begini,," ujar Kyuhyun dramatis seolah dia terluka, " Bagaimana caranya biar dia bisa menunjukan sedikit perhatiannya,,"

Kang In sudah akan melempar barang lagi ketika Donghae berdiri,lalu menyeret Kang In supaya berganti tempat duduk dengannya. Kang In segera menururti, tapi sambil menyumpah bahwa sejauha apapun tempat duduknya dia akan mencelakakan Kyuhyun lebih parah lagi. Donghae menganggukan kepalanya dan sama sekali tidak menyangsikan ucapan Kang In.

Donghae langsung menjitak keras kepala Kyuhyun sehingga membuat Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan. Kyuhyun melongo tidak percaya.

" Hae Hyung,," seru Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepalanya, " Apa hyung juga sama? Apa hyung juga membenci diriku?" seru Kyuhyun dramatis dan hal tersebut membuat Kang In segera mengejarnya sambil menyambitinya dengan barang-barang yang berasal dari ransel Kyuhyun.

** Paradise School **

Kyuhyun melempar ranselnya sembarangan lalu dia melempar tubuhnya ke sofa. Tapi dia segera menyumpah ketika kepalanya membentur pinggiran sofa. Kemudian Kyuhyun berjalan kearah lemari es dan mengambil beberapa batu es dan menaruhnya kedalam plastic. Setelah itu dia kembali ke sofa.

Kyuhyun mulai mengompres kepalanya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang lain meraih remote TV dan menyalakannya. Setelah mengecek semua channel dan merasa tidak ada acara yang bagus, Kyuhyun mematikannya. Kyuhyun kemudian mengganti mengompres hidungnya yang sudah bengkak dan memear.

' Kang In hyung sialan' rutuknya dalam hati. Kyuhyun tidak menyangka Kang In akan berbuat setega itu terhadap dirinya. Memang sih,selama ini Kang In terkenal ringan tangan dan kasar. Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Kang In akan memukulnya dengan gelas.

Yah,sebenarnya sih tidak begitu juga. Tadi Kang In mengaku bahwa gelas tersebut hanya terpeleset dari tangannya. Tapi waktu dikelas tadi, begitu banyak barang yang terpeleset dari tangannya sehingga Kyuhyun yakin kalau Kang In memang sengaja.

Menggoda Kang In memang sangat menyenangkan buat Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun lebih pintar sekarang, bahwa menjahili Kang In sepadan dengan nyawanya.

Kyuhyun sudah merencanakan akan membalas perbuatan Kang In. Dia terkekeh dan mulai menunjukkan seringai evilnya.

** Paradise School **

" YA KALIAN!" seru Soo Man memakai mikrofon begitu melihat keempat namja itu berjalan melalui lapangan " YA! YA! KALIAN TETAP DISANA!"

" Here we go again,," ujar Kyuhyun tenang. Tidak lama kemudian Soo Man muncuk dan menatap galak kearah mereka,seperti biasanya.

" Terlambat lagi. Kali ini terlambat sampai setengah jam. Dan Kang In berbau rokok," ujar Soo Man sinis.

" Memang kenapa kalau aku ngerokok?" ujar Kang In. Semua terkejut dengan perkataannya.

" Waeyo?" tanya Soo Man balik " Kamu bilang waeyo?"

" Ya,,waeyo? Apa Seonsaengnim peduli sama kesehatanku? Aku kan tidak merokok dilingkungan sekolah,," ujar Kang In lagi,tapi selanjutnya dia teringat sesuatu, " Ya kecuali waktu itu. Tapi seonsaengnim gak usah khawatir. Aku tidak akan merokok didalam sekolah lagi,"

Ketiga sahabatnya takjub dengan perkataan Kang In. Ini masih pagi dan tumben Kang In bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu.

" Bagus kalau kau gak akan melakukannya lagi di dalam sekolah. Tapi, seonsaengnim harap kamu jangan pakai seragam sekolah ini ketika merokok diluar sekolah," ujar Soo Man sambil tersenyum " Dan saya tentu tidak peduli dengan kesehatanmu,,"

Kang In hanya mendeath glare Soo Man,tapi segera diacuhkan oleh Soo Man. Soo Man sekarang menatap Kyuhyun.

" Kamu pakai jepit-jepit aneh lagi," ujarnya sambil memperhatikan rambut Kyuhyun yang dijepit dengan jepitan lidi. " Kamu pikir kamu yeoja?"

" wah itu sangat seksi,," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambutnya. " Jepitan kan bukan buat yeoja aja,"

Soo Man memilih mengabaikan perkataan haksaengnya ini,tapi dia masih menatap rambut Kyuhyun yang aneh baginya.

" Dipirang,,gondrong,,dijepit,, kalau saya jadi kepala sekolahnya, saya pasti akan membuat peraturan untuk mengeluarkan haksaeng dengan rambut seperti ini,," ujarnya.

" Wah sayangnya Seonsangnim bukan kepala sekolah,," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek yang membuat Soo Man menatapnya dengan galak.

" Kalian selamat karena kalian pintar," ujar Soo Man sambil menahan amarahnya. " Tapi saya tidak habis pikir, kenapa murid murid jenius seperti kalian selalu melakukan hal hal seperti ini,,"

" Dalam hal apa? Memang kami salah apa?" ujar Donghae membuat pandangan Soo Man beralih kepadanya.

" Salah apa? Terlambat setiap hari bukan kesalahan?" tanya Soo Man balik " Kalian memberi contoh tidak baik untuk haksaeng haksaeng yang lain,,"

" Memang ada yang terlambat selain kami ? " tanya Siwon

" Untungnya tidak semua haksaeng disekolah ini Bengal seperti kalian?" sahut Soo Man " Saya tahu kalian hanya mencari cari perhatian.. Berpura-pura mencari jati diri.. Terlambat untuk alasan yang tidak jelas,,"

" Jelas,, kami semua melakukan hal yang tidak boleh kami lakukan disekolah,," ujar Kyuhyun emosi " Tau kan, hal yang Seonsangnim larang,,"

Wajah Soo Man memerah karena menahan marah. Soo Man tau kalau keempat namja dihadapannya ini pasti membicarakan soal music. Soo Man memang tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun bernyanyi disekolah ini.

" Jadi kalian terlambat hanya karena bernyanyi ?" sahut Soo Man geli.

" Bukan hanya Seonsaengnim. Kalau hanya kami tidak akan terlambat untuk melakukan itu. Music sudah menjadi bagian dari hidup kami," ujar Kyuhyun berani.

" Kenapa kalian tidak melakukan kegiatan tersebut pulang sekolah?" ujar Soo Man lagi.

" Karena pulang sekolah kami mengejar apa yang para Seonsaengnim inginkan,," sahut Siwon panas, " Kami gak punya cukup waktu karena kami harus belajar dan sebagainya. Cuma untuk reputasi sekolah ini."

Soo Man terdiam. Memang benar apa diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun dan Siwon, mereka berempat merupakan namja terpopuler dan terpintar disekolah ini. Mereka merupakan asset sekolah. Makanya, kepala sekolah tidak bisa mengeluarkan mereka walaupun mereka terlambat setiap hari. Belum lagi Donghae merupakan anak dari salah satu pemilik saham sekolah ini,dan ahjumma nya adalah kepala sekolah itu sendiri.

" Kalau Seonsaengmin mengijinkan kami membentuk ekskul music,tentu kami bisa mengatur waktu dan tidak terlambat seperti saat ini,,"

" Tidak ada ekskul music!" ujar Soo Man memutus omongan Donghae " Memang kalau ada kalian tidak akan terlambat lagi?"

" Oh Seonsaengnim,,, Apa Seonsaengnim gak tahu sih?" ujar Kyuhyun putus asa " Seonsaengnim gak sadar apa kalau selama ini kami terlambat karena itu merupakan wujud demonstrasi kami? Supaya Seonsaengnim capek menghukum kami dan membolehkan kita mendirikan ekskul music?"

Lee Soo Man melongo ketika mendengar penuturan jujur dari Kyuhyun. Tapi sedetik kemudian darahnya kembali mendidih.

" Oh, jadi begitu? Jadi ini usaha kalian supaya seonsaengnim bisa luluh? Tapi seonsaengnim gak akan pernah capek untuk menghukum kalian,," kekeh Soo Man " Jadi sebaiknya kalian siapkan tenaga ekstra untuk ini semua,,hukuman yang akan seonsaengnim berikan akan bertambah berat" ujar Soo Man dengan seringai menakutkan.

Mereka menatap Soo Man dengan tatapan membunuh. Tangan Kyuhyun dan juga Kang In sudah terkepal keras disamping paha mereka.

" Ya! Sekarang kalian semua,, ayo lari dua puluh keliling lapangan. Setelah itu kalian berdiri di depan tiang bendera." Ujar Soo Man sambil meninggalkan mereka semua.

Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae dan Kang In saling pandang, lalu mulai berlari. Setengah jam kemudian, mereka semua telah selesai berlari.

" Mau ngapain kita berdiri di depan tiang bendera?" tanya Siwon sambil berusaha menormalkan kembali nafasnya.

" Molla,," jawab Kyuhyun sambil memegangi perutnya.

" Ya! Sekarang kalian berdiri tegak dan hormat kepada bendera," ujar Soo Man sambil berjalan mendekati mereka kembali.

Mereka berempat saling melirik cemas, Kang In menganggap hal ini sangat konyol. Semua haksaeng yang melihat kejadian tersebut tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara Siwon,Donghae,Kyuhyun dan KangIn hanya terbengong tak percaya.

" Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat hormat kepada bendera!" ujar Soo Man sambil menahan tawanya.

Kyuhyun, , dan Siwon mengangkat tanggan mereka dan memberi hormat kepada bendera yang bahkan tidak terpasang ditiang tersebut. Kang In merutuki sang guru yang berada dihadapannya tersebut. Ketiga temannya pun melakukan hal sama, mereka mendeath glare sang guru dengan tatapan maut masing masing.

Kemudian Soo Man pun kembali meninggalkan mereka berempat ditengah lapangan tanpa memberi aba-aba untuk menurunkan tangan mereka.

Tiga puluh menit terasa setahun bagi keempat namja tampan tersebut. Mereka telah mencoba berbagai posisi,tapi hal tersebut sepertinya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada rasa pegal yang menyinggapi lengan tangan mereka.

Akhirnya Soo Man menampakkan batang hidungnya dihadapan keempat namja tersebut. " Tegak Gerak!" ujar Soo Man, tapi tidak ada reaksi dari keempat namja itu. Tangan mereka masih disamping jidat masing-masing. Soo Man hampir saja tertawa tapi segera ditahan mengingat status nya sebagai seorang guru yang galak. " Ya! Kalian tidak dengar? Saya bilang tegak gerak!"

Keempat namja itu segera menurunkan tangannya lalu meregangkannya. Kyuhyun malah sudah bersenam-senam karena pegal. Tanpa dikomandoin, mereka berempat langsung mengambil tas dan berjalan menuju kelas.

" Ya! Ya! Kalian mau kemana heum?" tanya Soo Man yang membuat langkah mereka berempat terhenti.

" Ke kelas" jawab Kyuhyun sebal.

" Eit, nanti dulu. Kalian dipanggil sama Kepala Sekolah. Jadi sebaiknya kalian menemuinya,," ujar Soo Man sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

" Aish,,, Soo Man Sialan!" umpat Kang In,

" Eit,tapi kenapa ya Kepala sekolah memanggil kita hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Ketiga sahabatnya itu mengangkat bahu,menandakan bahwa mereka tidak tau.

" Sebaiknya kita kesana,,kita akan tau jawabannya nanti?" ujar Donghae sambil meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya itu. Siwon,Kyuhyun dan Kang In pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka mengikuti Donghae menuju ruang kepala sekolah yang terletak dilantai 3 gedung sekolah tersebut.

Apa yang akan Kepala Sekolah katakan kepada mereka? Akankah Soo Man merubah pemikirannya dan membiarkan keempat namja itu mendirikan ekskul music.

**TBC**

Hello^^ Saya datang lagi dengan ff baru saya

Tapi tenang saja,kali ini bukan ff genre angst kok xD

Sudah diprotes sama kalian,makanya ff kali ini sedikit humor dan fluff

Gak yakin sih fluff,,tapi kalian saja deh yang menilai

Oya,ff ini terinspirasi dari novel Orizuka eonnie^^

Mianhae kalau kalian sudah membacanya dan kalian pasti sudah tau alur ceritanya^^

Yesungdah,saya tidak ingin bercuap cuap lagi^^

Silahkan dibaca dan leave your comment^^

Bila tidak,,ff ini saya discontinue #loh


	3. Chapter 3

**Paradise School**

_**Chapter 2**_

**Main Cast** : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Siwon, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kang In, Leeteuk

**Pairing** : Tentukan Sendiri

**Disclaimer** : mereka semua milik Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama

mereka kecuali Yesung itu milik saya.

Dan ff ini murni milik saya

**Genre ** : Friendship, Humor, Drama, Fluff ( Gak Yakin)

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : BL, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, Abal-Abal,Gaje,OOC

Alur Kecepatan dan membingungkan.

Cr: This story terinspirasi dari novel Orizuka eonnie^^ Mianhae kalau ceritanya sama atau kalian sudah pernah membacanya^^

Bagaimana usaha Kyuhyun,Siwon,Donghae dan Kang In untuk meluluhkan hati sang guru supaya bisa mendirikan ekskul music.

" _Eit, nanti dulu. Kalian dipanggil sama Kepala Sekolah. Jadi sebaiknya kalian menemuinya,," ujar Soo Man sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka._

" _Aish,,, Soo Man Sialan!" umpat Kang In, _

" _Eit,tapi kenapa ya Kepala sekolah memanggil kita hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. _

_Ketiga sahabatnya itu mengangkat bahu,menandakan bahwa mereka tidak tau. _

" _Sebaiknya kita kesana,,kita akan tau jawabannya nanti?" ujar Donghae sambil meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya itu. Siwon,Kyuhyun dan Kang In pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka mengikuti Donghae menuju ruang kepala sekolah yang terletak dilantai 3 gedung sekolah tersebut._

Happy Reading

" Jadi, bernyanyi dan bermain music sebelum masuk sekolah?" tanya seorang yeoja berumur 50 tahunan saat melihat Kyuhyun,Siwon,Donghae dan KangIn sudah berada didalam ruangannya.

Keempat namja itu mengangguk. Kemudian sang yeoja mendesah sembari menatap mereka berempat dengan putus asa. " Boleh-boleh saja kalian bermain music,tapi apa harus sampai terlambat?"

" Ini biar Soo Man seonsaengnim marah, ahjumma" ujar Kyuhyun.

" Kenapa kalian ingin membuat Soo Man seonsaengnim marah?" tanya yeoja yang diketahui merupakan Kepala Sekolah Promise You High School.

" Soalnya dia melarang kami mendirikan ekskul music,ahjumma. Kan Hae sudah pernah mengatakannya," ujar Donghae yang membuat sang ahjumma menatap dirinya. Dan jangan lupa bahwa Kepala Sekolah yang berada dihadapannya ini merupakan ahjumma Donghae. Dia memperbolehkan Donghae dan ketiga sahabatnya itu memanggil dirinya ahjumma walau itu dilingkungan sekolah.

" Apa kalian berhasil sejauh ini heum?" ujar Kepala Sekolah itu dengan nada tenang. " Ada hasilnya kalian terlambat setiap hari selama dua tahun?"

" Belum dua tahun ahjumma, usaha kami baru berjalan sekitar satu setengah tahun," ujar Siwon.

" Ya satu setengah tahun," ujar Kepala sekolah dengan tidak sabar. " Jadi? Apa ada perubahan yang berarti?"

Keempat namja itu menundukkan kepalanya, mereka diam tidak menjawab. Kepala Sekolah pun mendesah.

" Ahjumma, apa susahnya sih untuk mendirikan satu ekskul saja?" tanya Kyuhyun " Yang pasti itu tidak mengeluarkan biaya kan?"

" Bukan masalah biaya,Kyu. Ada alasan khusus kenapa Soo Man seonsaengnim tidak mengijinkan kalian mendirikan ekskul itu,"

" Apa? Apa alasannya?" tanya Kang In.

" Mianhae, ahjumma tidak bisa memberitahu kalian. Dan itu bukan urusan kalian juga,"

" Ahjumma, ahjumma kan kepala sekolah. Kenapa ahjumma tidak bisa mendirikan ekskul? Kenapa harus mendapat ijin dari Soo Man seonsaengnim? Bukankah ahjumma yang bertanggung jawab dan berhak disekolah ini?" tanya Donghae disambut anggukan ketiga sahabatnya itu.

" Ahjumma tidak bisa. Masing-masing mempunyai tugas,Hae-ah dan Soo Man seonsaengnim adalah guru kesenian yang berhak mengatur apa ekskul music bisa didirikan atau tidak. Dan ingat dia merupakan wakil kepala sekolah bagian kesiswaan. Jadi dia mempunyai hak yang sama seperti ahjumma," ujar Kepala sekolah.

" Tapi kan semua keputusan ada ditangan ahjumma,," ujar Kyuhyun tidak terima.

" Ne,benar katamu,, tapi jika Soo Man seonsaengnim memberikan alasan yang tepat bagi ketidaksetujuannya maka ahjumma juga akan memberikan keputusan yang tepat" ujarnya tenang.

" Apa alasannya?" tanya Siwon " Alasan untuk tidak menyetujui ekskul music?"

" Percayalah kalian sama ahjumma. Alasan Soo Man seonsaengnim sangat tepat. Yah,walaupun… Tapi Soo Man seonsaengnim juga merupakan asset yang paling baik untuk sekolah ini, sama seperti kalian. Kalian seharusnya mengkhawatirkan ujian kenaikan kelas sebentar lagi,bukannya sibuk memikirkan untuk mendirikan ekskul music." Ujar Kepala Sekolah panjang lebar.

Keempat namja itu saling menatap, dan mereka tahu bahwa tak ada lagi yang bisa diperjuangkan.

" Jadi kalian harus belajar lebih giat untuk masuk kelas khusus. Kalian harus masuk kelas khusus. Jangan kecewakan kami." Ujar Kepala Sekolah sebelum mereka berempat keluar dari ruangan itu.

" Yeah, jangan kecewakan mereka" ujar Kyuhyun setelah mereka keluar dari ruangan tersebut " Tapi mereka selalu mengecewakan kita"

** Paradise School**

" Dengarkan waktu Ahjumma mengatakan 'walaupun'? itu berarti ada sesuatu! Ini Konspirasi!" seru Kyuhyun berapi-api.

Donghae hanya mengangkat bahu,lalu meletakkan sepiring besar kentang goreng ketengah meja. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di Grand Place, café terbaru milik Donghae yang terletak tidak jauh dari kawasan sekolah mereka. Mereka selalu berada di café ini hanya untuk sekedar belajar ataupun bersantai ria.

" Aish,, kenapa untuk mendirikan satu ekskul aja sulitnya bukan main," ujar Siwon disambut anggukan setuju dari Kyuhyun " Inikan hanya hal kecil untuk mereka,,"

" Lagian sekolah mana sih yang gak punya ekskul music?" kata Donghae sambil mengeluarkan buku fisika dan kertas untuk menghitung.

" Hah,,aku menyesal masuk Promise You,," ujar Kyuhyun sambil melaham kentang goreng " Aku kira itu sekolah keren. Tahunya begitukan,aku akan menyelidiki dulu latar belakang sekolah itu."

" Mianhae,," ujar Donghae menyesal " Ini semua karena idenya Appa sama Eommaku,,mianhae,,kalian gak akan masuk Promise You bila Appa dan Eomma tidak merekomendasikan sekolah tersebut ke Appa dan Eomma kalian."

Siwon menatap kearah Kyuhyun,kemudian beralih ke Donghae

" Aniyo Hae-ah,, ini bukan salahmu. Appa dan Eommamu juga gak bersalah. Merekakan tidak mengetahui bahwa Promise You tidak mempunyai ekskul music." Ujar Siwon cepat-cepat.

" Iya, Hae hyung. Seharusnya kita yang cari tahu. Kan kita yang mau sekolah,," ujar Kyuhyun sambil meminum soft drink miliknya.

Donghae terkekeh. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara kelintingan dan pintu terbuka. Terlihat Kang In masuk dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Ternyata dia habis kehujanan. Donghae segera bangun dan melesat kebelakang. Beberapa menit kemudian dia muncul sambil membawa handuk lalu melemparkannya kepada Kang In.

" Hyung,apa kau tidak mengenal teknologi paying?" tanya Kyuhyun geli begitu Kang In bergabung bersama mereka.

" Tadikan belum hujan," gerutu Kang In sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

" Kalo pun udah, hyung pasti gak akan membawa payung juga kan. Hyung kan namja sejati,," ujar Kyuhyun sambil berlindung ketika Kang In ingin melemparnya dengan botol saos yang terletak dimeja itu.

" Duh,, Wookie menelpon lagi,," ujar Siwon sambil memerhatikan layar ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip.

" Wookie? Namja manis itu?" tanya Kyuhyun

" Hng… kok kamu ingat sih? Aku aja lupa,," kekeh Siwon sambil nyengir nakal. " Kyu,,, Wookie buat kamu aja,,"

" Aniyo,, aku gak mau barang second, apa lagi itu bekas dari hyung,," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya " Emangnya aku gak tau apa kalo hyung pacaran ngapain aja?"

" Loh,emangnya hyung ngapain?" ujar Siwon dengan senyum polos, hal tersebut membuat Kyuhyun melotot dan wajahnya memerah.

" Dasar anak kecil,," ujar Donghae sambil terkekeh.

" Mwo? Anak kecil apaan?" ujar Kyuhyun marah " Kang In hyung juga belum pernah pacaran!"

Kang In menatap Kyuhyun dengan sebal " Apa hubungannya sama aku?"

" Ya! Kalian gak bisa menyebutku anak kecil! Itu berarti Kang In hyung juga anak kecil!" seru Kyuhyun membela diri.

" Aniyo,, Kang In hyung berbeda sama dirimu Kyu,," ujar Siwon santai sementara dari raut wajahnya terlihat nomor yang menghubungi ponselnya pasti beda lagi.

" Beda gimana? Sama aja?"

" Beda. Kang In hyung itu cool,, banyak yeoja dan namja yang menyukainya, tapi tidak ada satupun yang menyukaimu,," ujar Siwon sambil mematikan ponselnya.

Kyuhyun mendeath glare Siwon " Kata siapa tidak ada yeoja dan namja yang menyukaiku! Waktu valentine kemarin aja banyak yang mengasih aku cokelat! Sedangkan Kang In hyung tidak mendapat coklat sama sekali." Ujar Kyuhyun emosi.

" Itu dia,," kata Siwon " Banyak yeoja dan namja yang memberimu coklat karena mereka pikir kau itu imut. Ngerti gak? Imut!"

" Ya! Jangan bilang aku imut!" jerit Kyuhyun " Aku ini tampan tau! Aku Cho Kyuhyun namja paling tampan di sekolah ini dan diantara kalian!" ujar Kyuhyun narsis.

" Aniyo! Kau itu imut sedangkan Kang In hyung itu tampan" ujar Siwon lagi.

" Ya! Aku yang tampan,," ujar Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

" Ini pembicaraan apaan sih,," guman Kang In yang mulai risih melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun.

" Hyung,, Siwon bilang aku imut!" ujar Kyuhyun emosi, setengah isi café menatapnya. Beberapa orang diantaranya malah mengangguk-angguk.

" Kyuhyun memang imut kok," ujar Eunhyuk, salah satu pelayan di caffe itu sambil meletakkan capucinno milik Kang In " Tapi, aku suka namja yang misterius dan cool seperti Kang In hyung,," ujar Eunhyuk sambil mengedip matanya kepada Kang In yang menatapnya sinis.

Setelah itu Eunhyuk tertawa lepas dan kembali ke belakang meja bar. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memandang Eunhyuk dengan tatapan maut.

" Kyu,kau tau apa yang membuatmu terlihat imut?" ujar Siwon, dan Kyuhyun tidak perlu repot-repot untuk bertanya " Jepitan rambutmu yang membuat kau terlihat sangat imut,"

Donghae, Siwon bahkan Kang In meledak tawanya saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang ditekuk seperti kertas kusut. Salahkan bila Kyuhyun mempunyai rambut yang sangat halus.

" Untung aja Soo Man seonsaengnim tidak menyukaimu,," ujar Siwon lagi

" Tenang aja wonnie hyung,, Soo Man seonsaengnim hanya menyukai cowok sejati seperti Kang In hyung,," ujar Kyuhyun dan Kang In segera bergerak buas kearahnya.

** Paradise School**

Hari ini keempat namja itu datang telat lagi. Mereka masih melakukan ritual paginya, yaitu bermain music sampai melewati batas masuk sekolah. Soo Man masih dengan setia menunggu keempat namja itu dilapangan.

Begitu keempat namja paling popular itu mendekatinya,, Soo Man pun langsung melemparkan senyum manisnya yang membuat keempat namja itu bergedik ngeri.

" joheun achimieyo. Jadi, kalian sudah siap dengan hukuman kalian pagi ini?" tanya Soo Man yang membuat keempat namja itu mengguman tidak jelas.

" Yak, mari kita ber SKJ dulu, supaya sehat. Sekarang, rentangkan tangan," ujar Soo Man dan keempat namja itu saling pandang, mereka melakukan perintah tersebut dengan pasrah " Tangan tetap begitu, direntangkan,dan sekarang, tunggu sampai ada aba-aba selanjutnya dari seonsaengnim. Seonsaengnim mau ke toilet dulu,"

Soo Man pun meninggalkan empat namja itu dengan tangan masih terentang di tengah-tengah lapangan.

" Minta dikutuk itu orang," ujar Kyuhyun sebal.

" Eh, tiba-tiba aku punya feeling bagus nih,," ujar Siwon tiba-tiba,membuat ketiga sahabatnya menoleh kepada dirinya " Soal namjachingu,,"

" Gak tertarik,," gerutu Kyuhyun. Dia menyesal telah capek-capek memberi perhatian pada Siwon.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, setelah tangan mereka terasa kebas dan seperti lumpuh. Soo Man muncul. Senyum sumringah masih tersungging di bibirnya.

" Seonsaengnim semalam makan apa? Lama banget ke toiletnya?" sindir Kyuhyun.

" Iya nih,, mana perut seonsaengnim masih sakit lagi,," ujar Soo Man membuat keempat namja itu mual seketika " Yah,baiklah, sekarang ayo kalian berkumpul disini."

Keempat namja itu mengikuti perintah Soo Man dan berkumpul didepannya untuk mendapat ceramah seperti biasa. Baru ketika keempat anak itu menatap Soo Man yang ingin berbicara, mata sang Seonsaengnim itu melebar ke arah gerbang sekolah.

" SEONSAENGNIM!" seru seorang namja manis yang sedang berlari-lari kearah mereka. Keempat namja itu menatap sang namja manis yang sepertinya juga telat karena masih membawa ransel.

" Wa…."

" SEONSAENGNIM! DENGARKAN SAYA DULU! SAYA BISA JELASKAN!" seru namja itu sambil menyeruak diantara Kyuhyun dan Kang In. Dia mencoba mengatur nafasnya, dan akhirnya menatap Soo Man sungguh-sungguh. " Seonsaengnim, saya punya alasan bagus. Sumpah, bagus banget,"

Soo Man menatap namja mungil itu dengan bingung. Begitu pula keempat namja lainnya. Namja manis itu tampak sangat kacau. Apalagi, rambutnya yang tertiup angin sehingga membuat rambut tersebut terlihat berantakan.

" Apa itu?" tanya Soo Man akhirnya.

" Seonsaengnim,, tadi waktu saya mau ke sekolah,,saya tepat waktu! Tapi Seonsaengnim, Bus yang saya naiki itu tiba-tiba ban mobilnya bocor, terus waktu saya berlari kesini, saya melihat ada halmeoni yang ingin menyebrang. Jadi saya menolongnya untuk menyebrang dulu! Pokoknya kacau banget seonsaengnim pagi ini! Seonsaengnim harus percaya!" seru namja manis itu heboh.

Ada jeda beberapa menit di antara cerita namja manis itu dengan suara deheman Soo Man. Keempat namja itu masih menatap namja manis itu dengan tidak percaya. Namja manis itu sekarang menatap Soo Man dengan tatapan sungguh-sungguh,walaupun tidak meyakinkan. Soo Man menatap galak namja manis itu. Terlihat namja manis itu masih tetap mempertahankan ekspresi wajahnya, sampai pada akhirnya.

" Ok Seonsaengnim. Saya mengaku!" ujar namja manis tersebut sambil menundukkan kepalanya. " Mianhae, saya telat bangun. Tapi seonsaengnim,saya mohon ijinkan saya masuk kelas. Jeballlll? Ada ulangan kimia hari ini, seonsaengnim?" ujar namja manis itu sambil menatap Soo Man.

" Kamu tetap disana sampai seonsaengnim suruh masuk," ujar Soo Man tegas. Kepala namja manis itu langsung terkulai." Kamu Kim Yesung kan? Kamu murid yang saya ajar kan?"

Yesung menangguk pelan, sambil melemparkan tatapan memohon kepada Soo Man. Tapi Seonsaengnim nya itu tidak memerdulikan dirinya. Soo Man malah mengobrol sebentar dengan seorang seonsaengnim lainnya.

" Ok,, Karir perkimiaan kau sudah tamat,," ujar Yesung lirih sambil menghentakkan kakinya sebal. Beberapa deitk kemudian, dia sadar bahwa ada orang disebelahnya. Yesung menatap satu per satu dari keempat namja membalas dengan menatapnya heran. Baru ketika Kyuhyun akan berbicara, Soo Man kembali menghampiri mereka.

" Yak! Jadi,,kita…" Soo Man mendadak diam. Matanya melebar sama seperti saat Yesung datang tadi. Kali ini,tanpa aba-aba. Kelima namja itu menoleh untuk meliaht siapa lagi yang datang.

Seorang namja manis yang berlari-lari kesusahan menuju mereka. Yesung menatap namja itu tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin kalau itu….

" Leeteuk/Leeteuk Hyung,," seru Soo Man dan Yesung bersamaan.

Leeteuk sampai juga di tengah kerumunan, lalu mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya. Yesung menatap Leeteuk dengan heran. Begitu pula keempat namja itu. Hanya saja, Yesung dan Soo Man tahu betul kenapa mereka harus heran.

" Kenapa kamu?" tanya Soo Man bingung.

" Mianhae Seonsaengnim, tadi mobil saya mogok di jalan. Saya panggil taksi tapi bannya bocor. Jadi,saya lari kesini,," ujar Leeteuk seperti mau nangis.

Soo Man memandang haksaengnya itu dengan kasihan, lalu mengangguk-angguk. Setahu dirinya, selama ini Leeteuk tidak pernah melanggar aturan sekolah. Jadi, ida binggung saat melihat Leeteuk datang terlambat tadi.

" Yah, baiklah,, kamu masuk kelas saja," ujar Soo Man yang membuat Leeteuk tidak jadi menangis.

" NGGAK ADIL!" seru Yesung dan Kyuhyun bersamaan sambil menunjuk Soo Man.

Soo Man menatap keduanya dengan galak, sedangkan Leeteuk menempatkan dirinya diantara Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

" Seonsaengnim,gwenchana. Saya dihukum saja seperti yang lain. Saya kan juga telat,," ujar Leeteuk pelan sambil tersenyum manis kearah Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

" Hyung, bukan itu maksudku. Yang aku maksud tadi, kalau hyung boleh masuk kelas, kenapa aku tidak?" ujar Yesung menyesal.

" Gwenchana Sungie,," ujar Leeteuk sambil menepuk pundak Yesung lembut.

" Ya baiklah,semuanya kena hukuman,," ujar Soo Man akhirnya. " Tapi, khusus hari ini karena ada pendatang baru, hukuman kalian tidak begitu berat. Berterima kasihlah kepada mereka,"

Yesung dan Leeteuk memandang kearah kiri dan kanan mereka untuk mellihat siapa yang dimaksud Soo Man. Keempat namja itu mengguman malas menyambut kata-kata Soo Man.

" Sekarang kalian kesana. Ketengah lapangan." Ujar Soo Man sambil menunjuk sesuatu. " Lihat lingkaran bola basket ditengah lapangan sana? Kalian masuk ke dalam sana dan tidak ada yang boleh keluar. Kalian boleh keluar kalau jam pelajaran pertama selesai. Ayo!"

Bahkan hukuman itu terdengar sangat konyol bagi Yesung.

" Seonsaengnim, Kami harus ngapain selama disana?" tanya Yesung bingung.

" Tidak ada! Cuma kalian akan ditonton oleh siapapun yang melewati lapangan ini," ujar Soo Man riang lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

" Ya! Kata siapa bisa duduk hah?" sahut Soo Man dari kejauhan.

Kyuhyun langsung mengadakan protes dengan merebahkan diri. Tapi, setelah Soo Man mendeath glare dirinya, dia pun ikut semua orang berdiri.

" Aish,,percuma aku mengarang semuanya tadi,," gerutu Yesung, yang membuat Leeteuk tersenyum.

" Salahmu sendiri, siapa suruh membuat alasan yang gak logis gitu. Lee Ahjusshi juga akan tau kalau kau itu bohong,," ujar Kyuhyun membuat Yesung menatapnya sebal.

" Tapi alasanku gak jauh berbeda sama Leeteuk Hyung! Kenapa Soo Man seonsaengnim gak percaya sama aku,tapi dia langsung percaya sama Teukie hyung?" protes Yesung sebal.

" Sebenarnya masuk akal, Cuma pada bagian menolong halmeoni itu yang salah,," ujar Donghae ramah sambil tersenyum simpul.

Yesung menghela nafasnya, " Sebenarnya aku ingin Soo Man seonsaengnim sedikit terharu, tapi apa aku salah?" tanya Yesung.

" Kau salah besar kalau pikir Soo Man akan terharu,," kata Kyuhyun sambil memandang kesekelompok hobaenya yang sedang berolahraga pagi ini. " Wonnie hyung, gimana kalau hyung aja yang disebelah sini?"

" Waeyo?" tanya Siwon heran.

" Itu,," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk kearah para namja yang menjerit histeris bisa sedekat ini dengan empat namja tampan itu " Fansmu, hyungkan suka kalau diperhatiin,,"

" Oh,,itu bukan fans hyung, kyunnie chagi. Mereka itu fans kau, fans namja imut." Ujar Siwon membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya garang.

" Namja aneh,, kenapa sih rambut kau dijepit seperti itu? Seperti belum selesai dipotong,," ujar Yesung tiba-tiba. Hal itu membuat Siwon,Donghae dan Leeteuk terkikik. Kyuhyun menatap sebal Yesung.

Leeteuk menghentikan tawanya dan memerhatikan Kang In yang tidak ikut tertawa. Kang In malah memandang langit. Beberapa detik kemudian,setelah merasa ada yang mengawasinya, Kang In pun menoleh dan mendapatkan Leeteuk sedang menatapnya. Leeteuk tersentak, lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Kang In menatapnya dengan heran.

" Jadi, kau bernama Kim Yesung?" tanya Siwon yang terkesan melihat Yesung pertama kali. " Aku Choi Siwon. Ini Lee Donghae, ini Cho Kyuhyun dan namja pendiam itu Kim Kang In,,"

" Annyeong,," ujar Yesung singkat sambil melambai ringan kepada semuanya, " Oya, ini teman sekelasku, namanya Leeteuk, tapi kalian bisa memanggilnya Teukie hyung."

" Annyeong,," ujar Leeteuk sambil tersenyum manis. Dia terlihat seperti malaikat dihadapan mereka semua.

" Ini sebenarnya gak adil,," ujar Yesung sambil mendesah " Seharusnya aku sama Teukie hyung tidak dihukum bersama kalian. Kamikan baru terlambat sekali."

" Ya selamat datang di dunia Lee Soo Man,," kata Siwon sambil terkekeh.

" Aish, konyol banget gak sih kita disini," ujar Yesung lagi sambil menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Ternyata, cukup banyak yang heran melihat mereka disana.

" Ya,, Lee Soo Man memang paling jago membuat orang merasa konyol," ujar Kyuhyun penuh dendam.

" Soo Man seonsaengnim itu orang baik loh,," ujar Leeteuk tiba-tiba membuat semu orang menatapnya.

" Hyung," ujar Yesung sambil merangkul pundak Leeteuk " Orang baik gak akan membuat orang lain merasa malu seperti ini. Dan orang baik gak Cuma kasih nilai tujuh di rapor anak yang selalu bagus di bidang kesenian apapun!"

" Memangnya kau bagus didalam pelajaran apa saja?" tanya Kyuhyun ingin tau.

" Aku bagus dalam melukis dan menari,," ujar Yesung

" Menyanyi?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

" Belum pernah,tapi bisa dicoba. Tapi,apa itu relevan? Gak pernah ada ada mata pelajaran menyanyi sama Soo Man seonsaengnim! Dan nilaiku tetap tujuh," ujar Yesung marah.

Keempat namja tampan itu saling pandang. Mereka tau tidak akan pernah ada kelas menyanyi dalam pelajaran kesenian Soo Man.

" Padahal aku membutuhkan nilai diatas rata-rata delapan untuk masuk kelas khusus.." ujar Yesung yang mendadak murung.

" Waeyo?" tanya Donghae " Wae kau mau masuk kelas khusus?" Yesung terkejut, lalu menggeleng

" Gwenchana,," ujar Yesung cepat.

" Aneh,," guman Kyuhyun sambil memandang remeh kepada Yesung " Selama ini banyak yang menghindari kelas khusus tapi kenapa kau ingin sekali masuk kelas khusus?"

" Kalian sendiri calon-calon kelas khusus kan? Kalian kaki tangannya Kepala Sekolah!" seru Yesung membuat keempat namja itu saling pandang. " Ah,aku ingat kalau kalian itu orang yang sama dengan empat namja yang selalu menguasai rangking parallel diatas Teukie hyung."

Kini keempat namja itu menatap Leeteuk dengan tidak percaya.

" Kau Park Jungsu?" tanya Donghae. Yang Donghae tahu, nama namja tersebut selalu berada dibawah mereka berempat semenjak mereka kelas sepuluh. Di Promise You, nilai ujian akhir setiap semester selalu diurutkan dan nama sepuluh orang dengan nilai terbaik akan dipajang di papan pengumuman.

Leeteuk mengangguk pelan. Kyuhyun berdecak.

Yesung memandang keempat namja itu dengan sebal " Ya! Oke! Cuma aku sendiri orang bodoh di lingkaran ini," kata Yesung sebal.

" Iya, kau memang bodoh. Aku heran kenapa kau masih berada disini. Seharusnya kau sudah keluar dari tadi. Soalnya ini lingkaran orang pintar dan tampan saja." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi, dia kelihatan masih sakit hati dengan masalah jepit rambut.

" Mwo? Apa kau bilang?" ujar Yesung tidak terima.

" Waeyo?" Kyuhyun membalas menjawab.

" Ya! Ada apa disana ribut-ribut!" teriak Soo Man dari lantai 2 gedung sekolah. Yesung dan Kyuhyun langsung diam.

" Namja Evil" guman Yesung membuat Kyuhyun melotot.

" Kepala besar" balas Kyuhyun membuat Yesung menginjak kakinya keras-keras. Kyuhyun langsung menjerit kesakitan.

Donghae,Siwon dan Kang In tertawa melihatnya. Leeteuk melirik Kang In yang sedang tertawa. Tapi,begitu Kang In sadar, dia membuang muka dan berpura-pura tertarik melihat daun-daun yang berguguran dari pohon. Kang In berhenti tertawa, sementara yang lainnya masih melanjutkan tawanya,lalu memerhatikan Leeteuk.

Tapi Leeteuk tidak pernah melihatnya lagi sampai hukuman disudahi.

**TBC**

Saya puas karena ternyata banyak yang menyukai ff ini^^

Makanya saya buruan update xD

Oya, untuk Bitter Sweet kemungkinan akan lama,

Dan jangan menanyakan saya tentang ff My Wife is Your Namjachingu karena ff itu hilang T_T

Hng,,untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin agak lama ya,,soalnya mau istirahat dulu,karena masih sakit^^

Ok deh, please reviewnya^^

Gomawo^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Paradise School**

_**Chapter 3**_

**Main Cast** : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Siwon, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kang In, Leeteuk

**Pairing** : Tentukan Sendiri

**Disclaimer** : mereka semua milik Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka kecuali Yesung itu milik saya. Dan ff ini murni milik saya

**Genre ** : Friendship, Humor, Drama, Fluff ( Gak Yakin)

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : BL, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, Abal-Abal,Gaje,OOC, Alur Kecepatan dan membingungkan.

Cr: This story terinspirasi dari novel Orizuka eonnie^^ Mianhae kalau ceritanya sama atau kalian sudah pernah membacanya^^

Bagaimana usaha Kyuhyun,Siwon,Donghae dan Kang In untuk meluluhkan hati sang guru supaya bisa mendirikan ekskul music.

" _Iya, kau memang bodoh. Aku heran kenapa kau masih berada disini. Seharusnya kau sudah keluar dari tadi. Soalnya ini lingkaran orang pintar dan tampan saja." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi, dia kelihatan masih sakit hati dengan masalah jepit rambut._

" _Mwo? Apa kau bilang?" ujar Yesung tidak terima._

" _Waeyo?" Kyuhyun membalas menjawab._

" _Ya! Ada apa disana ribut-ribut!" teriak Soo Man dari lantai 2 gedung sekolah. Yesung dan Kyuhyun langsung diam._

" _Namja Evil" guman Yesung membuat Kyuhyun melotot._

" _Kepala besar" balas Kyuhyun membuat Yesung menginjak kakinya keras-keras. Kyuhyun langsung menjerit kesakitan. _

_Donghae,Siwon dan Kang In tertawa melihatnya. Leeteuk melirik Kang In yang sedang tertawa. Tapi,begitu Kang In sadar, dia membuang muka dan berpura-pura tertarik melihat daun-daun yang berguguran dari pohon. Kang In berhenti tertawa, sementara yang lainnya masih melanjutkan tawanya,lalu memerhatikan Leeteuk._

_Tapi Leeteuk tidak pernah melihatnya lagi sampai hukuman disudahi._

Happy Reading

" Jadi menurut kalian semua gimana?" tanya Siwon saat mereka berempat sedang berada dirumah Kyuhyun untuk bermain game.

" Nuguya?" tanya Donghae sambil mengambil sepotong cheese cake.

" Leeteuk hyung, namja manis yang selalu kita cari,," ujar Siwon kembali, Kyuhyun segera mempausekan stick PS nya dan bergabung dengan Donghae dan Siwon. Kang In menatap marah Kyuhyun karena menurutnya dia sedang unggul dari Kyuhyun.

" Hm,,dia manis," ujar Donghae lalu memandang Siwon curiga " Waeyo? Kau menyukainya?"

Siwon hanya tersenyum simpul membuat Kyuhyun melotot padanya.

" Shireo!" seru Kyuhyun heboh " Hyung boleh pacari siapa saja, tapi bukan Teukie hyung,"

" Eh,waeyo?" tanya Siwon heran. Sedetik berikutnya, Siwon mengangkat alisnya " Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya eoh?"

" Ani,,ani,,bukan gitu. Tapi Teukie hyun itu beda? Hyung boleh pacaran sama siapa saja tapi jangan dia. Dia terlalu polos untuk namja playboy sepertimu!" sahut Kyuhyun

" Eh,," Siwon kaget mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. " Selama ini kau tidak pernah peduli kalau ada namja atau yeoja yang polos mendekatiku. Kenapa sekarang jadi sewot?"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, Donghae menyela,

" Wonnie-ah, kali ini aku setuju sama Kyunnie" ujar Donghae " Dia itu rival kita jadi jangan merusak dirinya."

" Aish,,kenapa kalian pada sewot begitu sih,," gerutu Siwon tapi "Oke,,oke,, aku tidak akan menganggunya!" Siwon melirik kearah Kang In yang masih setia duduk didepan TV. " Kau tidak ikutan Kang In hyung seperti mereka?"

" Pass,," ujar Kang In tidak peduli sambil melanjutkan permainannya tanpa Kyuhyun.

" Udah aku kira,," guman Siwon, lalu dia beralih menatap Kyuhyun " Tapi Kyunnie, bukannya kau lebih cocok sama Yesung? Kalian serasi banget loh. Namja evil sama Kepala besar."

" Diam kau Siwon!" ujar Kyuhyun marah. Sementara Donghae terkekeh. " Aku? Sama namja itu? Kau bercanda kali?"

" Lah,emangnya kenapa Kyunnie? Dia itu manis dan cantik, tidak seperti namja pada umumnya," goda Siwon.

" Dia itu cerewet dan ganas,,gak seperti namja pada umumnya,," sahut Kyuhyun sebal " Aku masih normal hyung,,aku menyukai manusia bukan monster seperti dia,,"

Donghae dan Siwon terkekeh geli sementara Kyuhyun mulai protes pada Kang In yang sudah meninggalkannya.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Hanya terlihat Kyuhyun dan Kang In yang sibuk mengomel karena permainan PS mereka, sementara Siwon dan Donghae hanya melihat mereka berdua.

" Sepertinya gak akan ada usaha apapun untuk sementara waktu ini,," ujar Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

" Waeyo?"

" Kyunnie-ah, sebentar lagi kita kenaikan kelas. Kita harus naik kelas dulu sebelum bisa buat ekskul music," ujar Donghae lagi.

" Aku tidak peduli,," ujar Kyuhyun egois "Kita masih punya waktu dua tahun untuk bikin ekskul music."

" Kyunnie-ah,, ingat sama orang tuamu. Mereka akan sedih bila kau tidak naik kelas. Kita kan sudh pernah berjanji waktu itu kan?"

Kyuhyun memikirkan kata-kata Siwon. Dia benar. Mereka pernah membuat janji karena suatu hal. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, lalu menatap Kang In yang menatapnya.

" Sorry Kyu,," ujar Kang In sambil mengangkat bahu " If you don't want to, then you don't have to."

" Bicara apaan sih hyung ini?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil meneruskan permainannya " Tentu saja aku gak akan melanggar janji. Aku cukup bangga menjadi namja jenius."

Kang In tersenyum simpul, senyum simpul yang bahkan jarang dia tunjukkan kepada siapapun. Lalu dia kembali meneruskan permainannya bersama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berteriak kesal karena KO dari KangIn.

" Oke,,sekarang kita belajar. Kelas khusus ini,," ujar Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Kang In menghentikan permainannya dan bergabung bersama Donghae.

** Paradise School **

Kang In melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedalam rumahnya. Dia melirik sebuah motor tua yang terparkir dihalaman rumahnya sebelum memasuki rumah yang terbilang sederhana itu.

Kang In mendengus kesal ketika mendapati isi rumahnya yang berantakan. Dirinya mencoba menahan amarahnya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

" Ada apa ini?" tanyanya ketika tidak sengaja menendang sebuah botol dilantai.

Lando melihat seorang namja paruh baya yang tergeletak di salah satu sofa rumah itu. Namja itu tidak bergerak sama sekali.

" Appa!" desisnya kesal. Kang In berjalan mendekati namja itu dan mencium aroma khas alcohol yang menguar dari tubuh Appanya.

" Appa! Irreona! Irreona!" ujar Kang In.

" Hm,,," ujar sang Appa tanpa membuka matanya.

Kang In terduduk pasrah disamping Appanya, lalu menatap putus asa. Tidak lama kemudian Kang In bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hingga membuat Appanya bisa mengamuk seperti ini? Sudah lama Appanya tidak seperti ini, kecuali waktu itu. Waktu ketika eommanya pergi bersama namja lain, meninggalkan dirinya dan Appanya.

BLAM_

Kang In membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras, lalu merebahkan dirinya diranjang. Kepalanya terasa pusing semenjak tadi. Diapun segea beranjak ke meja belajarnya dan membuka bungkusan pil pereda nyeri dan meminumnya tanpa menggunakan air. Setelah itu dirinya terduduk dilantai.'

Sudah lima tahun kehidupan yang menyedihkan ini berjalan. Appanya tidak pernah benar dalam bekerja sehingga mereka harus rela tidak makan seharian. Kalaupun Appanya mendapatkan uang pasti akan digunakan untuk membeli rokok dan mabuk-mabukan. Kang In lah yang selalu bekerja keras untuk menghidupi dirinya dan juga Appanya dengan cara memberikan privat pada anak-anak Junior High School setiap pulang sekolah.

Kang In sudah muak dengan kehidupannya. Pernah suatu hari Kang In berniat membunuh diri, tapi beberapa orang menolongnya sehingga dia terselamatkan dari niat bodohnya itu. Kang In kecil selalu mendapat perlakuan buruk dari Appanya. Bila Appanya dipecat dari pekerjaannya, pasti Kang In kecil yang menjadi pelampiasannya. Akhirnya Kang In berubah menjadi namja yang kasar dan dingin, dia tidak pernah pulang kerumah hanya untuk menghindari Appanya. Kang In pun pernah terancam dikeluarkan dari sekolah ketika ketahuan memukuli orang.

Bagi Kang In,saat itu adalah saat yang lucu. Dia tidak pernah dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Padahal dirinya sangat ingi keluar karena sudah tidak berani menanggung malu karena menunggak SPP selama tiga bulan.

Donghae lah orang yang selalu mencegah guru-guru untuk tidak mengeluarkan Kang In. Donghae merupakan siswa paling pintar disekolah itu dan juga dia merupakan anak pemilik yayasan itu. Kang In tidak menyukai Donghae karena dia selalu mengajak Kang In untuk kembali ke sekolah saat Kang In membolos. Wajahnya yang seperti malaikat membuat Kang In ingin sekali menghajarnya.

Bukannya marah dan kapok, Donghae masih saja membujuk Kang In untuk kembali. Bersama Kyuhyun dan Siwon, dia mengajak Kang In untuk bernyanyi bersama saat membolos. Singkat ceritanya, mereka menemani Kang In untuk membolos. Kang In menyadari bahwa mereka sebenarnya memiliki satu kesamaan yaitu suka bernyanyi.

Akhirnya Kang In menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak bisa lagi meneruskan sekolah. Donghae berusaha membantunya,tapi Kang In menolak. Dan Siwon segera mengusulkan supaya Kang In ikut program beasiswa. Kang In hanya tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya bodoh sehingga tidak mungkin mendapatkan beasiswa. Kyuhyun saat itu menolak mati-matian karena dia alergi pada buku pelajaran, tapi akhirnya ikutan juga. Kang In mau tidak mau terharu dan mereka berjanji akan bisa mendapatkan beasiswa itu demi Kang In.

Setelah perjanjian itu, Kang In selalu memegang buku dan belajar. Dan akhirnya Kang In mendapatkan beasiswa dan mendadak melesat menjadi siswa paling pintar di sekolah. Dia banyak mendapatkan tawaran beasiswa dari banyak Senior High School, bahkan lebih banyak daripada yang Donghae dapatkan. Promise You juga menawarkan beasiswa, tapi hanya sampai kelas sebelas dan membuka kelas khusus yang memberikan beasiswa lanjutan di kelas dua belas. Kang In tahu tidak seharusnya dia mengalahkan Donghae,Kyuhyun dan Siwon dalam urutan rangking paralel karena mereka sudah menghabiskan bayak waktu untuk mengajari Kang In. Tapi mereka malah menepuk pundak Kang In dengan wajah bangga sekaligus bahagia.

Kang In juga ingat saat ketiga sahabatnya itu datang membantu Kang In yang dipukuli oleh preman. Kang In juga ingat bagaimana susahnya Kyuhyun berkelahi, hidung Donghae yang patah dan Siwon yang masuk rumah sakit selama sebulan karena patah kaki. Saat itu juga Kang In bersumpah akan terus menjadi sahabat mereka dalam keadaan apapun. Walau dibilang Donghae itu terlalu baik, Kyuhyun bodoh dan Siwon itu mesum. Tapi Kang In tetap merasakan hal yang sama ketika mereka masih Junior High School.

Leeteuk. Namja manis yang ditemui Kang In tadi pagi disekolah. Sekarang senyum manis namja itu memenuhi otak Kang In.

Terlalu banyak yang dipikirkan Kang In dalam satu malam.

** Paradise School**

" KIM YESUNGGGGGG!"

Yesung tersentak bangun. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap menyesuaikan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah celah jendela kamarnya. Siapa yang sudah berteriak begitu heboh sepagi ini. Baru ketika Yesung akan merebahkan tubuhnya lagi, matanya membelalak. Segera dia menyambar jam weker di meja sebelahnya. Matanya melebar..

" AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGG GGGHHHHH!"

** Paradise School**

"Aish,,telat lagi,," guman Yesung sambil berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah gerbang. Lee ahjushi sudah menunggunya disana dengan wajah bingung.

" Terlambat lagi?" tanya Lee ahjushi sambil membukakan pintu.

" Berisik ah,," ujar Yesung lalu segera melesat ke lapangan yang seperti biasa sudah ditempati oleh lima namja. Salah satu namja menatapnya dengan ganas.

" Seonsaengnim!" ujar Yesung sebelum Soo Man mengeluarkan kata-kata " Hari ini saya beneran Seonsaengnim! Bus yang saya naiki itu benar-benar ban mobilnya bocor, terus waktu saya berlari kesini. Tapi kali ini gak ada acara menolong halmeoni yang ingin menyebrang. Oh, Oke, saya telat bangun lagi."

Yesung memandang masam wajah Soo Man yang tersenyum puas. Soo Man tentu saja tidak mudah memercayai alasan Yesung. Yesung langsung mencibir begitu Soo Man tidak melihatnya.

" Sepertinya ada yang mulai terbiasa telat disini," ujar Soo Man, membuat keempat namja disekeliling Yesung mengerling padanya. " Mulai sekarang hukuman kalian disamakan."

" Seonsaengnim! Kan saya baru dua kali telat!" protes Yesung

" Besok pati kamu bilang baru telat tiga kali," ujar Soo Man sambil menatap tajam Yesung. " Nanti kebiasaan seperti keempat temanmu ini,,"

" Ih,,teman siapa,," seru Kyuhyun membuat Yesung langsung memberikan death glare terbaiknya kepada Kyuhyun.

" Baik-baik,,sebelum kalian mulai lari,ada yang ingin saya sampaikan. Bisakah kalian berempat tidak datang terlambat pada saat ujian nanti?" tanya Soo Man kepada Donghae, Kyuhyun, Kang In dan Siwon.

" Seperti mau nikah saja,," ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat Soo Man menatapnya tajam.

" Kami selalu datang terlambat waktu ujian dan gak pernah ada masalah tuh,," ujar Siwon tenang " Kami tetap ranking paralel,"

" Jadi kami tidak bersedia," sambung Kyuhyun.

" Oke, saya juga tidak mengharapkan apapun dari kalian,," ujar Soo Man " saya hanya menyampaikan amanah dari Kepala Sekolah. Dan sekarang ayo lari sepuluh keliling," titah Soo Man

" Seonsaengnim! Apa seonsaengnim tidak kasihan sama saya?" seru Yesung kaget.

Soo Man memandang Yesung datar, lalu dia melangkah pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Yesung langsung tertunduk lesu.

" Kalau Soo Man seonsaengnim kasihan sama kau, aku akan menggantikan kau lari,," bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga Yesung. Yesung menatap Kyuhyun sebal. Kyuhyun terkekeh, lalu dia mulai berlari mengikuti Kang In. Yesung menatap keempat namja itu dan akhirnya ikut lari sambil menyumpah.

" Baiklah sekarang kalian lakukan hal yang sama seperti kemarin," ujar Soo Man setelah semua namja itu berhasil menyelesaikan putaran kesepuluh. Kyuhyun dan Yesung terkapar karena mereka saling berlomba untuk finish diurutan pertama.

" MWOOO?" seru Kyuhyun terkejut " Bukan lingkaran bodoh itu lagikan?"

" Ya,, lingkaran bodoh itu lagi. Sekarang ayo kalian semua kesana sampai pelajaran pertama selesai," ujar Soo Man.

" Aish,, menyebalkan,," seru Kyuhyun frustasi sambil beranjak ketengah lapangan sambil memegang perutnya yang kram.

Mereka semua akhirnya berjatuhan dilingkaran tersebut. Yesung memeluk lututnya, lalu meletakkan keningnya disana. Dia merasa sangat lelah setelah berlari penuh semangat tadi.

" Ini semua gara-gara kau,," ujar Kyuhyun sambil memegang perutnya yang masih sakit " Pakai lari kencang-kencang segala,,"

" Siapa suruh kau ngebalap (?) aku?" ujar Yesung kesal. Kyuhyun meliriknya sinis.

" Walaupun kau tidak suruh tapi aku gak mungkin kalah sama kau,,,"

" Tapi nyatanya, kau juga kalah" ujar Yesung sambil tertawa mengejek. " Dasar imut!"

" Ya! Aku ini bukan imut,,aku ini tampan!" seru Kyuhyun sebal.

Kang In, Donghae dan Siwon terkekeh saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang kecut.

" Dan juga, tadi iutkan aku belum sarapan, makanya perut aku kram,," guman Kyuhyun membela diri.

" Kau hanya cari alasan. Udah deh, namja imut iut hanya Cuma bisa difoto doank," ujar Yesung, lalu dia membuat berbagai ekspresi seakan dia sedang difoto. Ekspresinya bermacam-macam, ada yang meringis,mengedip, senyum. Semua ekspresi tersebut berhasil membuat Donghae, Siwon dan Kang In tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" Ka-Kau,," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menahan marah ketika Yesung membuat ekspresi seksi dengan bibir sedikit dimanyunkan.

" K-k-k-kau apa? Dasar gagu,," ujar Yesung lagi. Siwon bahkan sudah berguling-guling saking gelinya.

Kyuhyun lantas menahan amarahnya ketika mendengar Soo Man berteriak agar mereka tidak berisik. Wajah memerahnya sangat kontras dengan kulit pucatnya.

Yesung tidak banyak memerhatikan. Dia sangat lelah dan mengantuk. Sedetik kemudian, Yesung telah tertidur puas. Yesung tidak mengetahui berapa lama dia tertidur pulas hingga dia rasakan sakit ditulang rusuknya. Yesung membuka mata dan menatap Kyuhyun sebal yang ternyata menjadi pelaku penyebab sakit pada rusuknya. Setelah melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang tidak seperti biasa Yesung paham.

Yesung menarik napas dan perlahan berbalik menatap Soo Man yang tengah melototinya. Yesung menggigit bibirnya sebentar, lalu mengeluarkan senyun termanisnya sambil memberikan puppy eyes. Kyuhyun langsung mengerang jijik dibelakang Soo Man. Dan kelihatannya Soo Man tidak terpengaruh sama senyum dan puppy eyes milik Yesung

" Selamat siang Yesung," ujar Soo Man datar

" Selamat Siang Seonsaengnim,," ujar Yesung serbasalah.

Soo Man menghela nafas " Sekali ini kamu saya bebaskan, tapi saya tidak ingin bertemu kamu disini besok lagi. Arraseo?"

Yesung mengangguk mengerti, " Arraseo seonsaengnim"

" Baiklah sekarang kamu silahkan masuk ke kelas. Dan saya bilang ini cuma Yesung,," ujar Soo Man begitu melihat Kyuhyun,Donghae,Kang In dan Siwon bergerak mengikuti Yesung. Keempat anak itu terhenti, lalu menatap Soo Man kesal " Kalian disini. Saya belum selesai,"

" Yuk,, duluan ya?" ujar Yesung ceria, membuat Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangan pada Yesung.

** Paradise School**

Sudah enam hari ini Yesung selalu datang terlambat, lupakan perjanjiannya dengan Soo Man yang tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Yesung terus mengulanginya sampai Soo Man heran.

" Apa kamu bermaksud memecahkan rekor keempat namja ini?" tanya Soo Man sambil menunjuk Siwon,Kang In,Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

" Aniyo seonsaengnim,saya tidak bermaksud begitu,,," ujar Yesung yang sudah tidak tahu harus menghadapi kemarahan Soo Man dengan cara apa " Tapi seonsaengnim,, saya tidak bermaksud begitu,,"

" Jadi maksud kamu apa heum?" tanya So Man menahan marah.

" Maksud saya,, hmm,,apa ya? Saya kok bingung ya,," ujar Yesung yang membuat Kyuhyun,Donghae, Siwon dan Kang In mendengus " Tapi sepertinya saya tidak bermaksud apa-apa,,"

Soo Man menatap namja itu geram. Sudah enam hari ini Yesung datang terlambat. Selama itu pula dia selalu tertidur disela-sela hukumannya. Enam hari ini menjadi lebih berat bagi Soo Man.

" Baik,, rupanya kammu tidak menghargai kebaikan saya dulu itu. Kalau begitu, ucapkan hallo pada teman-teman perjuanganmu mulai sekarang,"

" Hallo,," ujar Yesung lirih disambut kekehan dari Siwon dan Donghae.

" Yak, mulai sekarang hukuman kalian akan disamakan,tidak ada keringanan lagi,," ujar Soo Man sambil melirik Yesung " Sekarang hukumannya sedikit berbeda. Kalian berjemur dulu dilapangan. Tidak boleh duduk ataupun tiarap. Setelah itu baru keliling lapangan. Biar bervariasi sedikit."

Kelima namja itu berjalan gontai menuju tengah lapangan dan berdiri disana. Soo Man pun bergegas meninggalkan mereka karena dia sedang ada urusan yang mendesak. Yesung mendesah dengan berat yang membuat Donghae menatapnya bingung.

" Yesung-ah, kenapa kau selalu telat selama enam hari ini? Ada apa?" tanya Donghae yang menarik perhatian ketiga namja lainnya. Yesung menatap Donghae ragu.

" Ani,,gwenchana,aku tidak apa-apa kok,,Cuma belakangan ini aku,,hng,,sibuk,," ujar Yesung lirih.

" Sibuk buat belajar masuk kelas khusus?" ujar Kyuhyun yang tepat mengenai sasaran. " Ya ampun,,Yesung kau begitu inginkah masuk kelas khusus?"

Yesung diam,tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo Yesung-ah?" tanya Siwon lembut " Kenapa kau ingin sekali masuk kelas khusus? Susah loh. Masuk kesana harus siap mengikuti berbagai macam lomba. Belum lagi olimpiade. Dan kalau nilaimu turun kau bisa dimasukkan ke kelas regular,"

Bukannya tidak tahu, tapi Yesung sudah bertekad bahwa dia akan masuk kelas khusus agar mendapatkan beasiswa.

" Hng,,gak papa kok,," ujar Yesung sambil memijat keningnya. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing.. " Kalian diam saja,gak usah cerewet,,"

" Ya! Jarang-jarang kami mau peduli sama orang,," ujar Kyuhyun sebal " Bukannya berterima kasih,dasar pabbo!"

Yesung menelan bulat-bulat kekesalannya. Rasanya dirinya ingin menangis,tapi ditahannya. Yesung tidak bisa menangis didepan keempat namja itu, karena dirinya tidak mengenal mereka kecuali memori menyedihkan selama mereka dihukum bersama selama enam hari ini.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya menatap Yesung,, " Tumben,diam,," guman Kyuhyun. Dia lantas mengetuk-ngetuk kepala Yesung " Hello,,apa masih ada penunggunya?"

Yesung hanya melirik Kyuhyun sebal tanpa membalasnya. Alis Kyuhyun terangkat naik karena Yesung tidak membalas perbuatannya. Dia menatap ketiga sahabatnya, tapi mereka semua mengangkat bahu. Kyuhyun kemudian mencubit pipi chubby Yesung dengan keras.

" Auu,,Appo,,," jerit Yesung kesakitan,, " Ya! Pabbo! Sakit tau,," sahut Yesung sambil menggetok kepala Kyuhyun.

" Syukurlah,,masih seperti dulu. Aku pikir kau kembali menjadi namja yang normal,," ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung kembali menggetoknya.

Tidak terasa tiga puluh menit berlalu. Yesung merasa kepalanya akan pecah dalam hitungan detik. Soo Man belum juga muncul. Kepala Yesung semakin berat dan rasanya mau pingsan. Yesung menatap keempat namja lainnya yang memang terbiasa dihukum.

" Kyu,, aku pinjam pundakmu sebentar ya,," ujar Yesung pelan. Kyuhyun menatap Yesung bingung, ada yang salah dengan Yesung hari ini. Tapi dia tidak ambil pusing, kemudian Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya bertanda bahwa Yesung boleh meminjam pundaknya.

" Jangan ngiler,," ujar Kyuhyun lalu kembali meneruskan pembicaraannya.

Yesung mengguman tidak jelas,lalu dengan cepat terbawa kealam mimpi. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara Soo Man dan Yesung tersentak. Tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung kebelakang.

" Eh,," seru Donghae sambil menangkap tubuh mungil Yesung,, " Gwenchanayo Yesung-ah?"

" Gwenchana Donghae,," ujar Yesung tersenyum " Gomawo,,"

" Yak, sekarang waktunya lari,," ujar Soo Man ceria.

Yesung menarik nafas panjang,kemudian mengembuskannya, lalu berlari dengan segenam sisa kekuatannya. Kyuhyun,Siwon, Kang In dan Donghae menatap Yesung heran. Mereka sama-sama merasa hari ini ada yang salah sama Yesung. Namja itu terlihat pucat dan tidak bersemangat seperti biasa. Tapi melihat keadaan Yesung yang sekarang sudah berlari satu putaran, mereka pun yakin bahwa namja itu baik-baik saja,lalu menyusulnya berlari.

Yesung berusaha sebisa mungkin mengatur nafasnya,dia dapat melihat Leeteuk yang memberinya semangat dari lantai dua gedung sekolah. Yesung tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Leeteuk. Soo man pun segera berdehem sehingga Yesung meneruskan larinya.

Mendadak Yesung merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari hidungnya dan tercium bau amis. Yesung berhenti berlari dan menyeka hidungnya. Terlihat darah segar yang membahasi telapak tangannya. Yesung bahkan dapat mendengar jeritan histeris Leeteuk.

Keempat namja itu kaget mendengar jeritan Leeteuk. Kyuhyun yang pertama sadar saat Leeteuk menatap ngeri Yesung. Kyuhyun segera menangkap tubuh Yesung sebelum tubuh tersebut jatuh kelantai.

" Kyunnie!" seru Donghae sambil berlari kearah Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah menggendong Yesung yang sedang pingsan. " Kyu,,,bawa Yesung keruang kesehatan sekarang!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan segera berlari sekuat tenaga ke ruang kesehatan tanpa memperdulikan Soo Man yang menatap mereka bingung.

Apakah yang terjadi dengan Yesung sehingga dirinya mimisan? Dan kenapa Yesung sangat berniat untuk masuk kelas khusus?

**TBC**

Annyeong saya kembali lagi^^

Hng,,ada yang menanyakan bahwa ini ceritanya sama ya seperti novel aslinya?

Jawabannya iya,Cuma saya edit sedikit.

Karena sebenarnya saya ingin membuat novel tersebut dalam versi Super Junior terutama Kyusung!

Jadi,mianhae kalau sudah baca dan kalau gak suka boleh untuk tidak membacanya.

Mianhae updatenya lama banget,,

Leave your comment please!^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Paradise School**

_**Chapter 4**_

**Main Cast** : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Siwon, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kang In, Leeteuk

**Pairing** : Tentukan Sendiri

**Disclaimer** : mereka semua milik Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka kecuali Yesung itu milik saya. Dan ff ini murni milik saya

**Genre ** : Friendship, Humor, Drama, Fluff ( Gak Yakin)

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : BL, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, Abal-Abal,Gaje,OOC, Alur Kecepatan dan membingungkan.

Cr: This story saya buat ulang dalam versi Super Junior. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari novel Orizuka eonnie^^ Mianhae kalau ceritanya sama atau kalian sudah pernah membacanya^^

Bagaimana usaha Kyuhyun,Siwon,Donghae dan Kang In untuk meluluhkan hati sang guru supaya bisa mendirikan ekskul music.

" _Sungie Hwaiting!" jerit Leeteuk_

_Yesung hanya tersenyum sambil menggepalkan tangannya sambil menguman ' Hwaiting!'. Tapi Soo Man langsung menatap tajam Yesung sehingga Yesung meneruskan larinya._

_Kemudian terdengar suara jeritan Leeteuk ketika melihat Yesung mimisan. Keempat namja itu langsung kaget dan Kyuhyun yang pertama sadar kalau Leeteuk tengah menatap cemas Yesung. Kyuhyun segera berlari kearah Yesung dan menangkap tubuhnya sebelum tubuh mungil tersebut terjatuh._

" _Kyu!" seru Donghae sambil menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah menggendong Yesung ala bridal style " Bawa Yesung ke ruangan kesehatan!"_

_Kyuhyun mengangguk dan segera berlari menuju ruang kesehatan tanpa mengindahkan Soo Man yang menatap mereka bingung._

Happy Reading

" Yesung Pabbo! Pabbo!" guman Yesung sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri. Saat ini Yesung berada di UKS, menatap langit-langitnya dengan hidung yang tersumbat tissue.

Cklek_

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya. Terlihat Kyuhyun,Donghae, Siwon dan Kang In memasuki ruangan itu. Kemeja Sid masih berlumuran darah.

" Aish,dasar Soo Man tua,gak ngebolehin aku pulang untuk ganti baj..hahahahaa" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tertawa. Yesung memandangnya heran.

" Waeyo?" tanya Yesung dengan suara seperti orang pilek akibat sumbatan pada hidungnya.

" Hahaha,,kau,,hahaha,," Kyuhyun tidak dapat menghentikan tawanya sampai sebuah jitakan sayang mendarat dikepalanya.

" Aish,,Appo Hae hyung,,sakit tau,," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepalanya. Sedangkan Donghae hanya menatap malas Kyuhyun.

" Yesung-ah, gimana? Sudah baikan?" tanya Donghae sambil berdiri disamping Yesung.

" Sudah lumayan,," ujar Yesung masih memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dengan malas,, " Evil itu kenapa sih?"

" Kau jangan ngomong dulu. Aku tidak tahan lihat kau,," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menahan tawa.

" Kyunnie, Yesung itu mimisan. Jadi hidungnya harus disumbat," ujar Siwon manis membuat Yesung mengerti. Kyuhyun ternyata geli melihat sumbatan dihidung Yesung.

" Hahahaha,,," tawa Kyuhyun lagi, yang membuatnya segera terkena serangan bantal. " Ya! Namja gila! Sudah sakit masih saja punya tenaga ekstra."

" Keluar!" jerit Yesung. Kyuhyun mencibir lalu melangkah keluar ruangan.

" Yesung-ah, jangan terlalu banyak gerak, nanti darahnya keluar lagi," ujar Siwon sambil menepuk bahu Yesung yang megap-megap karena sulit bernafas.

Yesung menurut,lalu bersandar dan menenangkan dirinya. Kelakuan Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan tadi membuatnya hilang selera untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

" Kami keluar dulu ya? Sudah mau pelajaran matematika," ujar Siwon disambut anggukan dari Yesung.

" Yesung-ah,, kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri,, kau harus banyak istirahat," ujar Donghae sebelum mereka meninggalkan ruang kesehatan.

Yesung mendengus kesal saat pintu tertutup. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri katanya. Mudah saja Donghae mengatakan hal tersebut karena dia pintar, kaya dan tidak harus memikirkan nasibnya setiap malam seperti dirinya. Yesung membenturkan kepalanya kedinding. Kondisinya saat ini tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk bekerja siang nanti dan belajar dimalam hari.

Yesung kembali memukuli kepalanya sendiri. Dia benci dirinya sendiri. Dia benci karena lemah. Tidak terasa liquid bening yang selama ini ditahannya mengalir juga di pipi Yesung.

" Mianhae,,saputanganku keting…" Kyuhyun berhenti berbicara ketika melihat Yesung sedang menangis. Yesung segera menghapus liquid beningnya dan memandang Kyuhyun dingin. Kyuhyun tidak berkomentar. Dia mengambil saputangannya yang tergeletak dikursi, lalu melirik Yesung. " Aku gak lihat apapun,," ujar Kyuhyun, lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

Yesung menghela nafas lega. Tapi sebelum Kyuhyun mencapa pintu, dia berbalik dan kembali kesebelah Yesung dengan wajah penasaran.

" Fine,,kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Yesung hanya melongo,lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Gwenchana,,"

" Bajuku sudah penuh darahmu, dan aku butuh tahu kau kenapa,," ujar Kyuhyun keras kepala.

" Waeyo?" tanya Yesung lagi, dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu. Yesung menghela nafas " Kau tidak tahu rasanya menjadi orang bodoh."

" Mwo?"

" Kau tahu, setengah permasalahanmu akan selesai jika kau pintar,," ujar Yesung, saat ini pikirannya kacau. " Dan jelas aku bukan orang seberuntung itu."

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang sekarang sedang mencengkeram selimut dengan wajah geram. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

" Hm.. Yang penting kau sudah berusaha Yesung,,"

" Aku sudah berusaha setiap malam!" seru Yeesung, membuat Kyuhyun terkesiap " Setiap malam aku belajar sampai tidak tidur cuma buat ngerjain satu soal doang!"

" Jadi gara-gara itu kau telat bangun,," guman Kyuhyun paham, tapi kemudian dia heran " Satu soal doang?"

" Ne,,aku sebodoh yang kau pikirin selama ini,," seru Yesung histeris

" Kenapa tidak minta tolong sama Teukie hyung?"

" Gak bisa! Aku tidak ada waktu! Aku Cuma bisa minta diajarin kalau dikelas saja!" ujar Yesung lirih " Kalau pulang sekolah aku harus…"

" Harus apa? Kau harus apa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran,tapi Yesung memandangnya dengan ragu.

" Bukan apa-apa. Sudah lah, aku jadi berbicara yang tidak-tidak samamu. Sana,bukannya kau ada pelajaran matematika?" ujar Yesung sudah mulai tenang dan malu karena sudah bercerita macam-macam kepada Kyuhyun.

" Ya sudah,," ujar Kyuhyun sambil beranjak pergi.

" Kyu,," panggil Yesung yang membuat Kyuhyun menoleh " Gomawo yak arena telah menolongku tadi," Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat, lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu. Yesung menghela nafas dan kembali memukul jidatnya lagi.

** Paradise School **

" Jadi begitu,," ujar Donghae sambil mengangguk-ngangguk ketika Kyuhyun menceritakan ulang cerita Yesung

" Kenapa dia begitu ingin bisa pintar?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di Grand Place untuk belajar bersama. Kang In masih memberikan pelajaran tambahan untuk anak didiknya sehingga belum bisa bergabung. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdiri dan membuat Donghae melepaskan matanya dari kumpulan soal yang sedang dikerjakannya.

" Mau kemana Kyu?"

" Aku mau keluar dulu hyung. Eomma suruh aku membeli sesuatu. Sepertinya Eomma lagi punya kencan baru,," ujar Kyuhyun sambil merogoh saku celananya utnuk mengambil kunci motornya.

" Nuguya?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

" Molla, tapi Eomma kali ini terlihat lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya," ujar Kyuhyun sambil meminum sisa capucinno-nya " Hyung,,aku pergi dulu ya,,annyeong,,"

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar Grand Place, memakai helm dan memacu motornya ke mall. Selama perjalanan Kyuhyun mengutuk Eommanya yang sudah keterlaluan karena memintanya belanja. Setelah sepuluh menit, Kyuhyun sampai disebuah mall. Mendadak Kyuhyun merasa lapar dan memutuskan untuk mengisi perutnya terlebih dahulu daripada pingsan waktu berbelanja.

Kyuhyun memilih sebuah restoran Jepang karena saat ini dia sangat ingin memakan masakan jepang, matanya menjelajahi menu yang tergeletak di meja.

" Mm,,aku mau pes,,," Perkataan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika melihat seorang namja yang baru saja lewat didepannya. Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak,,tidak mungkin kalau itu…

" Ne?" tanya namja itu dengan ramah sambil berbalik.

Selama beberapa detik. Tidak ada satupun baik Kyuhyun maupun namja itu bereaksi. Mereka saling pandang dengan ekspresi yang sama-sama pabbol, sampai akhirnya namja itu memutuskan berpura-pura tidak mendengar Kyuhyun. Dia pun berbalik dengan pelan-pelan dan mencoba untuk kabur.

" YESUNG?" teriak Kyuhyun, membuat seisi restoran menatapnya. Yesung menggigit bibirnya cemas. Dia segera berbalik dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih tidak percaya. " NGAPAIN KAU DISINI?"

" Pabbo!" desis Yesung sambil memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan buku menu. Pemilik restoran melihatnya. Yesung sebisa mungkin mengganti haluan dengan membelai-belai kepala Kyuhyun,, " Mianhae tuan,,tadi ada lalat dirambut anda.."

Kyuhyun melongo. Itu membuat Yesung kesal. Yesung melirik kearah pemilik restoran yang menatap mereka, lalu kembali pada Kyuhyun yang masih juga melongo.

" Kau harus berpura-pura tidak mengenalku,," bisik Yesung pada Kyuhyun " Jadi, mau pesan apa tuan? Sushi,, sashimi atau…"

" Yesung, kau kerja disini?" tanya Kyuhyun masih kaget.

" … sama teh hijau," ujar Yesung geram. Dia mencondongkan diri kearah yang tidak mungkin bisa dilihat oleh pemilik dan berdesis, " Kau pesan saja terus berpura-pura tidak mengenalku,,"

" Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat kertas yang dipegang oleh Yesung langsung kusut. Kyuhyun melihatnya, lalu mengangguk paham " Aku pesan yang tadi,,"

Yesung langsung tersenyum manis karena namja itu mengetahui maksudnya. Setelah menulis pesanan, Yesung berjalan kembali kemeja belakang untuk menyampaikan pesanannya. Dia melihat pemilik restoran itu sedang memerhatikan Kyuhyun. Yesung berharap-harap cemas supaya Kyuhyun tidak terlihat seperti anak sekolahan. Selama ini Yesung mengaku sebagai mahasiswa. Dan sialnya, wajah Kyuhyun terlihat seperti anak sekolahan.

Kyuhyun terlihat sibuk berpikir. Dia heran kenapa siswa Promise You seperti Yesung mau bekerja part time direstoran. Kecuali keadaan Yesung seperti Kang In. Kyuhyun melirik Yesung lalu dia mengambil ponselnya. Dia mencoba untuk menghubungi Donghae. Tidak lama, Donghae mengangkat teleponnya.

" Hyung, di caffeemu masih membutuhkan pegawaikan?" tanya Kyuhyun

' Ne,, ada yang keluar. Waeyo Kyu?'

" Hyung, aku akan merekomendasikan satu orang. Jangan dikasih kesiapapun dulu ya,," ujar Kyuhyun " Aku akan membawa orangnya kesana. Dia sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini,,"

" Nuguya Kyunnie?"

" Nanti hyung juga akan tau,," ujar Kyuhyun lalu memutuskan telponnya. Dia melirik Yesung yang sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan makanan yang tadi dipesannya.

" Tuan, ini pesenan….Kyaaaaaa!" jerit Yesung ketika Kyuhyun malah menarinya dan menyeretnya keluar restoran. Yesung menatap pemilik restoran dengan ngeri lalu menatap galak Kyuhyun. "Aish,,hancur deh kerjaanku,,"

" Yesung, kau harus ikut aku. Aku akan membantumu,," ujar Kyuhyun serius sambil memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya, lalu menarik tangan Yesung " Kajja,"

" Ya! Tunggu dulu!" seru Yesung sambil berusaha melepas tangannya. " Jangan main tarik aja! Memang siapa yang minta dibantu?"

" Yesung, trust me oke,, kau akan punya pekerjaan yang lebih bagus. Masalah kau yang satu lagi juga pasti bakal selesai," ujar Kyuhyun.

" Ya! Kenapa aku harus percaya sama kau?" ujar Yesung, sambil melirik cemas kearah pemilik restoran yang bergerak kearah mereka.

" Yah, thanks to you!" seru Yesung marah. Beberapa detik kemudian, Yesung menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sang pemilik restoran sudah berada dibelakangnya.

" Yesung-ssi, kamu dipecat sekarang juga,," ujarnya begitu saja. Yesung hanya terpaku pasrah. Dia belum sepenuhnya sadar.

" Yak, kau sudah dipecat. Sekarang ikut aku!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Yesung. Yesung hanya pasrah mengikutinya.

" Tidak ada pesangon!" seru sang pemilik dengan marah. Kyuhyun hanya melambaikan tangannya.

" Siapa juga perlu pesangon dari resto… Yesung?"

" Aku… tamat!" ujar Yesung sambil tertawa miris. Dia memegangi kepalanya dan menjambak rambutnya lalu berjongkok didepan Kyuhyun yang bingung.

" Yesung-ah? Kau kenapa? Ayo kita songsong masa depan yang cerah!" seru Kyuhyun sumringah sambil menarik tangan Yeesung. Yesung hanya mendesah putus asa, sementara dirinya telah dibawa oleh Kyuhyun ke lapangan parkir.

** Paradise School **

" Apaain ini?" tanya Yesung begitu dia dan Kyuhyun sampai di Grand Place.

Kyuhyun turun dari motornya dan mengikuti pandangan Yesung " Oh,, ini Grand Place," ujarnya sambil mengenggam tangan Yesung dan membawanya masuk kedalam.

" Ya! Aku itu gak buta huruf! Aku itu hanya bingung kenapa kau membawaku ketempat ini?" seru Yesung kesal, lalu mengamati seisi caffee dengan kagum.

" Hyung, ini orangnya,," ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung tersadar dan menatap orang-orang yang ada dihadapannya dengan terkejut.

Yesung melihat Donghae dan Siwon sedang duduk di dua buah sofa nyaman yang terletak di ujung caffee itu. Tempatnya sangat eksklusif. Terlihat buku-buku bertebaran diatas meja yang terletak di antara kedua sofa itu.

" Yesung!" seru Donghae tidak percaya.

" Lee Donghae!" balas Yesung tidak percaya juga, tapi langsung menoleh ke Kyuhyun yang nyengir. " Jadi ini yang kau bilang masa depan aku? Apa aku disuruh menikah sama Donghae?"

" Ani,, ani,,bukan itu maksud aku,," ujar Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh. " Ini cafenya Donghae hyung. Dia pemi,ik café ini. Dan kau akan kerja disini."

" MWOOOOOOOOOO?" seru Yesung, Donghae, dan Siwon bersamaan.

" Café nya Donghae?" tanya Yesung.

" Yesung kerja disini?" tanya Donghae

" Kenapa Yesung harus kerja disini?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun hanya mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia bingung menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Kemudian dia duduk dan menyeruput cappuccino milik Siwon. Bahkan Siwon tidak protes.

" Tadi aku menemukan Yesung sedang bekerja di restoran. Dia kan sangat ingin masuk kelas khusus untuk mendapatkan beasiswa. Jadi kenapa Yesung nggak kerja disini dan belajar bersama kita?" tanya Kyuhyun, sepertinya dia bangga dengan dirinya sendiri.

" Kau mengetahui aku menginginkan beasiswa?" tanya Yesung kaget

" Yesung kerja di restoran?" tanya Donghae kaget.

" Jadi ini seragam maid sebagai pelayan restoran disana?" guman Siwon lebih kaget.

" Tumben tiba-tiba otakmu lancar Kyu?" tanya Kang In tiba-tiba.

" Ya! Kenapa kau ini! Kau mengagetkanku tau?" seru Kyuhyun kesal. Kang In tidak menjawab. Dia menatap datar Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan buku-bukunya ke meja.

Donghae menoleh pada Yesung yang masih terlihat kaget. Dia sadar kalau Yesung masih mengenakan seragam restoran berwarna ungu tua. Siwon juga memerhatikannya.

" Yesung-ah, kau terlihat manis menggunakan seragam itu,," komentar Siwon, membuat Yesung mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

" Yesung, kau boleh bekerja disini,," ujar Donghae akhirnya " Dan kau boleh belajar bersama kita."

" Jinjja?" tanya Yesung tidak percaya. " Ak-aku boleh kerja sekaligus belajar?"

" Ne Yesung,," ujar Donghae tersenyum " Kau bekerja mulai besok ya. Dan kalau bisa,,hng,,jangan pakai seragam ini karena kita punya seragam sendiri."

Yesung tersenyum canggung " Hng,,sebenarnya aku gak pernah suka sama baju ini. Aku gak suka sama warnanya,," ujar Yesung " Gomawo Hae,," ujar Yesung tulus.

" Selagi bisa, kita selalu menyempatkan diri buat membantu orang-orang bodoh kok,," ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung siap-siap untuk melempar sepatu miliknya kepada Kyuhyun.

" Sudah,,sudah,, Yesung mulai bekerja besok. Kita juga akan membantunya untuk masuk kelas khusus. Sekarang antarin Yesung pulang." Ujar Siwon kepada Kyuhyun yang sedang menyeruput habis cappuccino Siwon. Ketika tidak ada yang menyanggupi, Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya.

" Hah? Aku?" tanya Kyuhyun polos yang membuat Siwon ingin melemparnya dengan gelas.

" Ya kau! Kan kau yang membawanya kesini! Tanggung jawab dong," ujar Siwon gemes.

" Memangnya dia tidak bisa pulang sendiri apa?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Yesung yang menatapnya sebel, lalu Yesung melangkahkan kakinya kepintu keluar. Kyuhyun langsung mendapatkan death glare dari Donghae dan Siwon, lalu dia pun mendesah " Okey,,aku akan mengantarnya pulang."

Kyuhyunpun segera berlari menyusul Yesung yang sudah berada diluar café. Yang mengejutkan,bukannya marah tetapi Yesung malah sedang berlompat-lompat girang. Kyuhyun hanya menatap geli kelakuan Yesung yang seperti anak kecil itu.

" Ya Yesung! Ini pakailah,," ujar Kyuhyun sambil melempar helm kepada Yesung.

Yesung yang sedang tidak tanggap tidak mempunyai pilihan selain membiarkan kepalanya menjadi sasaran pendaratan helm. Kyuhyun langsung merasakan firasat buruk. Kyuhyunpun berlari menghindari serangan sepatu dari Yesung.

** Paradise School **

Hari ini Yesung tidak datang terlambat lagi. Setelah akhirnya dia bisa menikmati tidurnya seperti dulu, kali ini dia bermasih masuk pada waktunya. Yesungpun tidak harus lagi menerima hukuman dari Soo Man.

" Kemana dia ya?" guman Soo Man yang masih menunggu kehadiran Yesung.

" Yesung sudah datang kok Seonsaengnim,," ujar Siwon. Soo Man pun menatap Siwon tidak yakin.

" Jinjja?" tanya Soo Man ragu.

" Ne,,tadi saya melihat dia melewati lapangan setengah jam yang lalu,," ujar Donghae membuat Soo Man terdiam. Dirinya senang karena Yesung sudah tidak telat lagi.

" Oh..Baguslah. Nah sekarang ayo… Ya! Kalian mau apa?" tanya Soo Man ketika melihat keempat namja itu sudah melangkah menuju ke tengah lapangan.

" Kelingkaran bodoh itu kan?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

" Aniyo, itu sudah berlalu, Sekarang saya akan memberikan hukuman yang baru buat kalian berempat. Kalian menyebar keseluruh penjuru sekolah, lalu cari empat tempat sampah yang bisa dibawa kesini. Sekarang!" ujar Soo Man yang membuat keempat namja itu saling pandang " Ayo!"

Dengan enggan, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Siwon dan Kang In berpencar mencari tempat sampah. Lima menit setelahnya, mereka kembali ke lapangan dengan tempat sampa yang besar ditangan masing-masing. Soo Man menatap puas.

" Ya, kalian lihat kan betapa kotornya sekolah kita? Tugas kalian sekarang adalah mencari sampah selain ditempat sampah. Setelah itu, isi keranjang sampah kalian sampai penuh.. Sebelum penuh, kalian tidak boleh masuk kelas,," ujar Soo Man, membuat Kyuhyun langsung protes " Dan tidak ada protes. Lakukan sekarang!"

Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan, dia pun melihat ketiga hyungnya sama seperti dirinya yang kesal terhadap Soo Man.

" Hyung,," seru Kyuhyun senang " Aku mempunyai ide yang bagus,,"

Ketiga sahabatnya itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung " Apa itu Kyunnie?"

" Gimana kalau kita taruhan?" ujar Kyuhyun. Donghae,Siwon dan Kang In masih belum mengerti apa yang dimaksud sama Kyuhyun. " Gimana kalau kita lomba? Kalau yang paling terakhir selesai maka dia harus mentraktir makan!"

Baru ketika Donghae, Siwon dan Kang In akan menyetujui idenya Kyuhyun tersebut, Soo Man mengingatkan kepada mereka agar santai dan tidak melakukan taruhan tersebut. Kyuhyun terpaksa menelan ide cemerlangnya.

" Aish, itu namja tua!" gerutu Kyuhyun kesal.

** Paradise School **

" Wah, bagus banget, Sungie!" ujar Leeteuk begitu Yesung menceritakan kejadian kemarin " Ide yang bagus itu!"

" Iya hebat juga itu Kyuhyun,," ujar Yesung sambil menimun softdrink yang dibelikan oleh Leeteuk.

" Sungie-ah, apa kau tidak mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

" Sebenarnya aku ingin sih mengucapkan terima kasih, hyung. Tapi, setiap aku ingin mengatakannya Kyuhyun selalu membuatku kesal,," ujar Yesung sebal.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum manis melihat sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai dongsaeng sendiri. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya ketengah lapangan. Leeteuk tidak melihat satu orang pun disana, yang ada hanya empat buah tempat sampah. Leeteuk menatap heran.

" Sungie-ah, tempat sampah itu buat apa ya?" tanya Leeteuk bingung. Yesung segera melihat kearah yang dilihat oleh Leeteuk

" Molla hyung,," ujar Yesung sambil mengangkat bahu " Hyung, keempat namja itu kemana ya? Apa mereka bertransformasi menjadi tempat sampah?"

Yesung dan Leeteuk pun saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat, lalu mereka bergidik ngeri

" Kya,,aniyo,,gak mungkin kan Soo Man seonsaengnim mengutuk mereka jadi tempat sampah?" ujar Yesung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Molla Sungie,, tapi kan mungkin saja. Kan Soo Man seonsasengnim sudah kesal banget sama mereka,," ujar Leeteuk ngeri.

" Pembicaraan kalian gak bermutu banget sih,," ujar Kyuhyun yang mengagetkan Yesung dan Leeteuk.

" Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Yesung heran karena Kyuhyun bisa berada dilantai dua " Jangan katakan kalau kau merindukanku sehingga mencariku sampai kesini,," ujar Yesung terkekeh.

Kyuhyun langsung memberikan death glare terbaiknya kepada Yesung, seolah mengatakan bahwa hal itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan dilakukannya di dunia. Kyuhyun pun segera menyadari kehadiran Leeteuk dan dia mengeluarkan senyum manisnya kepada Leeteuk.

" Pagi hyungie,," ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara lembutnya yang membuat Yesung mual.

" Hoekkkk,,, gak cocok!" seru Yesung histeris.

" Ya! Pabbo! Diam!" ujar Kyuhyun galak. " Teukie hyung, apa kalian punya sampah gak?"

Beberapa namja dan yeoja yang melintas didekat mereka terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun. Yesung memerhatikan mereka, sementara Leeteuk menjawab tidak kepada Kyuhyun. Beberapa gerombolan namja dan yeoja yang lain datang dan sibuk mengagumi Kyuhyun. Yesung sampai terheran-heran.

" Ini perasaan aku saja atau memang di lorong ini isinya namja dan yeoja yang mengaguminya?" guman Yesung yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk memerhatikan sekitarnya. Beberapa yeoja dan namja yang berstatus uke berteriak histeris saat Kyuhyun melihat kearah mereka " Ani,,ani,, jangan bilang…Omo! Gak mungkin,,gak,,"

" Kau harus terima Yesungie chagi kalau aku ini banyak fansnya,," ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar " Jadi kesempatanmu untuk menjadi namjachinguku itu sama sekali nol, tapi kalau untuk Teukie hyung, masih terbuka lebar kok,,"

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum sambil melirik Yesung yang sudah terlihat sangat marah. Kyuhyun segerah kabur sebelum Yesung menghadiahkannya sebuah jitakan.

" Aku harus membalasnya,," ujar Yesung sambil mengeluarkan evil smirknya. Leeteukpun menatapnya khawatir saat melihat aura hitam yang menyelubungi tubuh Yesung.

" Sungie,, kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kan?" tanya Leeteuk tapi Yesung tidak mendengarkannya.

** Paradise School **

" Andwaeeeeeeee!?" jerit Kyuhyun shock ketika menatap keranjang sampahnya.

Keranjang sampah itu kosong. Tidak ada sisanya sama sekali. Bahkan sebuah sedotan pun tidak ada. Kyuhyun begitu yakin kalau dia telah mengisi keranjang sampah itu sampai penuh sebelum dirinya mengambil sampah terakhir di dekat kantin tadi.

" Waeyo Kyunnie-ah?" tanya Donghae heran, lalu dia ikut kaget melihat keranjang sampah milik Kyuhyun yang sudah kosong " Siapa yang melakukan ini?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam, matanya menjelajah seisi sekolah tersebut, bermaksud mencari siapa pelaku yang telah membuang seluruh sampah yang ada di keranjang tersebut.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat seketika ketika melihat seseorang tengah menertawakannya dari lantai dua gedung sekolah tersebut,,,

Siapa yang telah mengosongkan tempat sampah milik Kyuhyun? Dan siapa juga yang sedang menertawakan Kyuhyun?

TBC

Annyeong saya kembali lagi^^

Adakah yang menunggu ini ff?

Mianhae update nya lama,, semoga chapter ini memuaskan kalian ne,,

Leave your comment please!^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Paradise School**

_**Chapter 5**_

**Main Cast** : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Siwon,Kibum, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kang In, Leeteuk

**Pairing** : Tentukan Sendiri

**Disclaimer** : mereka semua milik Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka kecuali Yesung itu milik saya. Dan ff ini murni milik saya

**Genre ** : Friendship, Humor, Drama, Fluff ( Gak Yakin)

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : BL, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, Abal-Abal,Gaje,OOC, Alur Kecepatan dan membingungkan.

Cr: This story saya buat ulang dalam versi Super Junior. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari novel Orizuka eonnie^^ Mianhae kalau ceritanya sama atau kalian sudah pernah membacanya^^

Bagaimana usaha Kyuhyun,Siwon,Donghae dan Kang In untuk meluluhkan hati sang guru supaya bisa mendirikan ekskul music.

" _Andwaeeeeeeee!?" jerit Kyuhyun shock ketika menatap keranjang sampahnya._

_Keranjang sampah itu kosong. Tidak ada sisanya sama sekali. Bahkan sebuah sedotan pun tidak ada. Kyuhyun begitu yakin kalau dia telah mengisi keranjang sampah itu sampai penuh sebelum dirinya mengambil sampah terakhir di dekat kantin tadi._

" _Waeyo Kyunnie-ah?" tanya Donghae heran, lalu dia ikut kaget melihat keranjang sampah milik Kyuhyun yang sudah kosong " Siapa yang melakukan ini?"_

_Kyuhyun hanya diam, matanya menjelajah seisi sekolah tersebut, bermaksud mencari siapa pelaku yang telah membuang seluruh sampah yang ada di keranjang tersebut._

_Mata Kyuhyun membulat seketika ketika melihat seseorang tengah menertawakannya dari lantai dua gedung sekolah tersebut,,,_

Happy Reading

" YA! NAMJA PABBO! TURUN KAU!" seru Kyuhyun kalap kepada Yesung yang sudah tertawa penuh kemenangan dari lantai dua.

" Kyunnie,,uljima,,uljima!" ujar Siwon sambil berusaha menahan Kyuhyun supaya Kyuhyun tidak mengejar Yesung yang sekarang sudah melompat-lompat gembira.

" Ada apa ini?" tanya Soo Man heran dengan keributan yang terjadi. Tapi, Soo Man langsung marah karena melihat keranjang sampah Kyuhyun.

" Seonsaengnim, saya sudah mengambil sampah,," ujar Kyuhyun tidak terima. " Namja pabbo itu yang membuang semua sampah yang berada di keranjang ini,"

Soo Man langsung menatap aray yang ditunjuk oleh Kyuhyun, tapi Yesung sudah tidak berada disana. Soo Man kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sudah marah.

" Apa kamu,,"

" Kyuhyun ada mengambil sampah,," ujar Kang In dengan suara beratnya.

Soo Man menghela nafas, lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah lumayan tenang. " Ya sudah, kamu boleh masuk kelas. Yang lainnya, buang dulu sampahnya lalu susul Kyuhyun ke kelas."

Donghae, Siwon dan Kang In menurut, sementara Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil menyumpah.

" Aku pasti akan membalasnya,," ujar Kyuhyun geram saat mereka sedang beristirahat di kantin, " Namja pabbo itu pasti akan mendapat balasannya."

" Kyu,,sudah lah,, yang pentingkan kau tidak dihukum oleh Soo Man seonsaengnim,," ujar Siwon yang disambut anggukan setuju dari Donghae.

" Tapi Wonnie hyung, itu namja kepala besar sudah keterlaluan!" seru Kyuhyun sambil memukul meja.

" Gak usah berlebihan gitu Kyu,," ujar Kang In dingin. Mendadak matanya melebar.

Leeteuk dan Yesung sedang berjalan kearah mereka. Kang In bisa merasakan desiran hebat saat pandangan Leeteuk bertemu dengannya. Tapi, Leeteuk dan Yesung lewat begitu saja menuju meja kantin. Kyuhyun melongo saat melihat Yesung hanya melewatinya.

" YA! PABBOYA! SINI KAU!" seru Kyuhyun yang membuat seisi kantin menatapnya. Dia tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Yesung menoleh dengan wajah polos lalu menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

" Aku?" tanya Yesung polos yang membuat Kyuhyun kesal setengah mati.

" Bukan kau! Tapi itu ahjumma yang lagi jualan disana itu,," sahut Kyuhyun geram.

" Ohh,,begitu,," ujar Yesung lugu. Dia kembali melanjutkan memesan makanannya. Seisi kanti tertawa mendengar percakapan ini. Kyuhyun sekarang sudah sangat geram. Aura hitampun menyelimuti dirinya.

" YESUNG, SINI KAU!" teriak Kyuhyun. Yesungpun segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar.

" Waeyo Kyu?" tanya Yesung ringan dengan wajah polosnya. Dia mendudukan driinya disebelah Kang In. Mata Kyuhyun melebar.

" Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk duduk satu meja sama aku?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun sekilas , " Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yesung sambil melahap ramyun tanpa perasaan bersalah.

" Kau kan yang tadi pagi mengosongin keranjang sampahku?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

" Hng,, keranjang sampah apaan?" tanya Yesung lagi yang membuat Siwon dan Donghae tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara Kang In hanya terkekeh.

" K-k-kau…" kata Kyuhyun geram.

" Dasar gagu,," ujar Yesung membuat tawa Donghae dan Siwon semakin keras.

" Kau itu,,aish,,"

" Annyeong,," ujar Leeteuk memotong perkataan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera mengurungkan niatnya untuk memarahi Yesung " Boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian?"

" Ini perbedaan mendasar antara anak kecil sama namja dewasa." ujar Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh kejam. " Kalau namja dewasa itu seperti Teukie hyung, minta izin dulu dengan sopan. Kalau anak kecil itu sepertimu, langsung duduk tanpa permisi,,"

Yesung baru akan melempar piring beserta isinya ketika Kang In menangkap tangannya. Kyuhyun tergelak lagi. Yesung segera memberikan death glare terbaiknya kepada Kyuhyun.

" Yesung-ah hari ini kau mulai bekerja ya,," ujar Donghae untuk mengalihkan suasana yang penuh tekanan ini. Sepertinya berhasil karena Yesung mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Donghae " Kau bekerja dari jam tiga sampai jam sepuluh malam. Tapi kalau kau tidak sanggup, kau boleh pulang sebelum jam sepuluh."

" Ani,,aku sanggup kok,," ujar Yesung segera " Tapi,,belajarnya kapan?"

" Kau bisa belajar di sela-sela jam kerjamu,," ujar Donghae lagi.

Yesung menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya saat mendengar perkataan Donghae. Dengan begini, dia pasti bisa mendapatkan beasiswa itu. Dia akan diajari oleh empat orang pemegang rangking parallel sekaligus.

" Hng,, apa aku boleh ikut bergabung?" tanya Leeteuk malu-malu. " Selama ini aku gak bisa membantu mengajari Sungie. Tapi karena sekarang jam kerjanya bebas, aku ingin ikut membantu dia."

" Boleh,,boleh,, malah semakin bagus bukan?" ujar Siwon.

" Teukie hyung tahu Grand Place kan?" tanya Donghae " Kalau gak tau, nanti aku jemput hyung dirumah hyung aja."

Leeteuk mengangguk pelan, tapi matanya melirik Kang In yang dari tadi hanya diam memandangi gelas juicenya. Sadar diperhatikan, Kang In menatap Leeteuk yang segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Hyung rumahnya dimana?" tanya Siwon.

" Di Gangnam District" ujar Leeteuk sambil mengawasi Kang In dari sudut matanya. Sepertinya, Kang In baru saja beraksi dengan perkataan Leeteuk saat mengatakan alamatnya.

" Hyung,,,itukan dekat rumah murid didikanmu!' seru Siwon kepada Kang In " Kenapa tidak hyung saja hyung menjemput Teukie hyung?"

Leeteuk tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Siwon, secercah harapan pun menyinggapi hatinya. Tapi…..

" Memangnya aku mau menjemputnya pakai apa Wonnie?" ujar Kang In yang membuat Siwon segera meminta maaf kepadanya.

Leeteuk merasa tidak masalah mau menjemput dirinya pakai apa, tapi ternyata Kang In tidak merasa demikian.

" Baiklah,, aku saja yang menjemput Teukie hyung sama Kang In hyung,," ujar Donghae pada akhirnya sambil tersenyum kepada Leeteuk. " Aku akan menjemput kalian jam tiga, "

Leeteuk mengangguk pelan, sambil melirik Kang In yang tengah menatap gelas dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan desahan yang panjang, yang bertanda kode buruk bagi semua orang yang berada disekitarnya.

" Jadi, semua orang harus repot dengan project ini,," ujar Kyuhyun dengan sombong " Project lima namja jenius membantu satu namja pabbo. Namanya Saving Our Yesungie Pabbo"

Yesung segera melompat kearah Kyuhyun,siap menerkam namja evil tersebut. Tapi kemarahan Yesung telah dibayar oleh Donghae dan Siwon yang melayangkan jitakan sayang ke kepala Kyuhyun dalam waktu bersamaan.

** Paradise School **

" Jadi untuk sementara ini project kita diganti dulu nih ceritanya?" tanya Siwon sambil menyeruput lattenya. " Bukan mendirikan ekskul tapi membantu Yesungie untuk masuk kelas khusus?"

" Ne,," ujar Donghae sambil menjatuhkan dirinya disofa " Kita juga harus berkonsentrasi dulu untuk ujian. Kalau gak masuk kelas khusus nanti ada salah satu yang sedih."

Siwon mengangguk setuju sambil menatap Yesung yang sedang mengepel lantai. Karena baru saja ada seorang pelanggan yang menumpahkan segelas kopi.

" Anak yang rajin.." ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum manis pada Yesung.

" Ne,,hyung sih senang saja waktu Kyunnie menemukan dia disaat yang tepat,," ujar Donghae sambil bangkit (?) " Wonnie,,hyung mau menjemput Kang In hyung sama Teukie hyung dulu,,"

Ketika Donghae berdiri, pintu caffee terbuka. Terlihat Kyuhyun yang masuk tanpa melihat kiri-kanan. Yesung yang berada didekat Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menyodorkan (?) tangkai pel di depan kaki Kyuhyun sehingga menyebabkan Kyuhyun tersandung. Tidak sampai Kyuhyun terjatuh sih, tetapi Kyuhyun menabrak seorang yeoja yang hendak meninggalkan caffee tersebut.

" Aigo,, Kyuhyunnie,, kalau jalan itu hati-hati ne,,"ujar Yesung polos. Kyuhyun langsung melempar death glare kepada Yesung,setelah dia meminta maaf kepada yeoja tersebut terlebih dahulu.

" Kau sengajakan?" ujar Kyuhyun marah. Yesung hanya menatap datar, lalu sedetik kemudian mengangkat bahunya. Yesung kembali meneruskan pekerjaan mengepelnya . Donghae menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

" Hyung pergi dulu ya,," ujar Donghae kepada Kyuhyun " dan Yesung-ah, kalau lagi gak ada pelanggan, kau bisa bergabung belajar bersama yang lainnya."

" Oke,," ujar Yesung sambil tersenyum kepada Donghae yang sudah kelauar caffe dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

" Jangan berpikir urusan kita selesai,," ancam Kyuhyun kepada Yesung yang sedang mencibir, lalu Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kearah Siwon yang sedang mengerjakan soal kimia " Annyeong Wonnie hyung,,"

" Annyeong Kyunnie,," ujar Siwon, lalu Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa didepannya.

Yesung bukannya tidak menyadari keadaan dia disekitarnya,, hampir seluruh isi caffee ini terdiri dari yeoja-yeoja dan namja-namja yang berstatus uke seusia dirinya sedang memandang kagum ke arah Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Yesung tahu kalau kedua namja itu memang terlihat sangat enak untuk dipandang. Walau pun Yesung setengah mati menyangkal, tetapi Kyuhyun itu memang tampan dan imut. Siwon dibilang paling tampan diantara keempat namja itu, ditambah lagi tubuhnya yang tinggi dan atletis. Yesung berpikir jika keempat namja itu duduk bersama-sama disana, yeoja-yeoja dan namja-namja tersebut akan mengalami mimisan dan dilema yang tidak dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Yang pasti Yesung tidak akan mengalami dilema yang menurutnya tidak penting itu. Dia tidak tertarik dengan siapapun diantara keempat namja itu. Yesung sadar betul kalau semua yeoja dan namja berstatus uke iri kepadanya karena bisa dekat dengan keempat namja tersebut.

Yesung serasa ingin muntah bila mendengar anggapan tersebut, Yesung merasa kasihan dengan yeoja dan namja tersebut yang belum mengetahui bagaimana sifat asli keempat namja tersebut. Yah, memang sih tidak ada masalah dengan Donghae dan Kang In. Tapi Siwon dan Kyuhyun jelas bermasalah. Siwon si playboy sejati dan Kyuhyun namja sakit jiwa.

Mungkin Donghae adalah yang terbaik dari keempat namja itu. Namja itu tidak pernah macam-macam dan selalu ramah kepada siapa saja. Yesung tidak tahu soal Kang In, kecuali sifat dinginnya. Tapi, sifat Kang In yang misterius itu sudah pasti banyak menjerat perhatian yeoja-yeoja dan namja-namja uke. Tapi diantara semuanya, yang paling mengesankan itu mereka semua pemegang rangking parallel selama tiga semester berturut-turut. Kang In diurutan pertama, Donghae diurutan kedua, Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Padahal mereka sering dianggap pembuat masalah karena selalu datang terlambat setiap hari.

Yesung heran, kenapa Siwon dan Kyuhyun lebih memilih belajar dengan soal-soal rumit seperti kimia dan bukannya jalan-jalan bersama kekasih masing-masing.

" Annyeong,," ujar seorang yeoja menyadarkan Yesung dari lamunannya.

" Eh,,ne?"

" Mianhae,,bisakah kamu menyampaikan salam kepada kedua namja yang berada disana?" tanya yeoja tersebut sambil menunjuk arah Siwon dan Kyuhyun. " Aku titip salam sama namja tinggi itu. Temanku titip salam buat namja berkulit putih susu itu." Kemudian yeoja tersebut memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada Yesung sebagai uang tip.

Yesung tentu saja gembira ketika diberikan uang tersebut, diapun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Siwon dah Kyuhyun yang sedang saling ngotot mengenai rumus ester. Ini jelas membingungkan Yesung karena dia belum terbiasa.

" Ya!" ujar Yesung yang membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun menatapnya. " Ada yang titip salam tuh sama kalian," Yesung mengedikkan kepalanya kearah tiga yeoja yang berada dibelakangnya. Siwon dan Kyuhyun menatap kearah yang dimaksud Yesung. Serentak ketiga yeoja itu melambai. Siwon dan Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan memberikan mereka senyuman.

" Masih Junior High School," guman Siwon sambil meneruskan menghitungnya, sementara Yesung bingung.

" Jinjja Siwonnie, kau bisa tau umur mereka hanya dengan memandang aja,," tanya Yesung takjub.

" Sudah biasa sih," ujar Siwon dengan cuek sambil terus membuat ikatan karbon.

" Aku belum selesai bicara, ada pesan dari ketiga yeoja itu. Yeoja rambut hitam itu titip salam buat Siwonnie, terus kata teman-temannya, mereka titip salam buat namja berkulit putih susu," ujar Yesung sambil merapikan beberapa lembar uang dan memasukkannya kedalam sakunya.

" Hah! Kau terima suap ya?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat uang itu.

" Ani,, ini uang tip bukan uang suap,," ujar Yesung, lalu menghampiri Eunhyuk yang berada dibalik meja bar. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum simpul.

" Itulah resiko kerja disini,," gumannya sambil mengelap meja " Kau harus tahan dititipin salam setiap hari."

" Selama ada uang tipnya sih aku tidak masalah," ujar Yesung sambil mengambil pesanan dari meja dua dan mengantarkannya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Donghae, Kang In dan Leeteuk datang. Yesung belum juga menyentuh satu buku pun karena caffee masih ramai. Donghae menepuk pundaknya dan menyuruh beristirahat sementara Eunhyuk mengambil alih pekerjaan Yesung.

" Gwenchana, Hyukkie?" tanya Yesung kepada Eunhyuk yang langsung mengacungkan jempolnya.

Yesung akhirnya bergabung bersama Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Tapi mendadak ruangan mini itu terasa sempit karena kehadiran dua pendatang baru.

" Kok jadi sempit ya,," ujar Kyuhyun mencoba menyindir Yesung yang duduk disebelahnya.

" Jinjja? Ah,,mianhae kalau begitu,," ujar Yesung sambil membanting (?) ranselnya yang berat kepangkuan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun menyumpah kesakitan.

" Jadi Yesungie, mau belajar dari mana dulu?" tanya Donghae ramah sambil membuka buku fisikanya. " Mau belajar dari fisika dulu?"

" Ne!" sahut Yesung dengan ceria, membuat semua orang yang berada diruangan itu tertawa. " Jeballll,, nilai fisikaku hancur banget kemarin. Dan sampai sekarang rata-ratanya masih lima."

" OMO! Sepertinya harus kerja keras nih,," komentar Kyuhyun yang masih terluka karena bantingan (?) tas. " Soalnya, pasti jarang rata-rata kau yang diatas enam."

Yesung baru akan menancapkan ujung penanya ke paha Kyuhyun ketika Leeteuk dengna sabar menyuruhnya untuk membuka buku fisikanya.

** Paradise School**

Yesung tidak bekerja hingga malam karena dia dipaksa untuk mengerjakan soal-soal oleh kelima temannya. Yesung sangat bodoh mengenai semua hal. Maka dari itu, Donghae membebaskannya dari pekerjaan dan Siwon dengan senang hati membantu Eunhyuk.

'

" Aku tidak menyangka kau se-pabbo ini,," ujar Kyuhyun putus asa ketika Yesung sedang berkutat dengan soal tentang mikroskop.

" Kan aku sudah pernah mengatakannya,," ujar Yesung kesal. Keringat sudah membanjiri dahinya. Sampai saat ini dia sudah menyelesaikan dua puluh soal.

" Selama ini kau ngapain saja disekolah huh?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah menghabiskan empat gelas cappuccino.

" Bermain, Bersenangp-senang, apa saja kecuali belajar." Ujar Yesung sambil menatap Kyuhyun " Dan lihat aku sama sekali tidak menyangka aku akan membutuhkan beasiswa ini sebelumnya,,"

Yesung meneruskan hitungannya,sementara Kyuhyun mengawasi. Saat ini mereka hanya tinggal berdua di sofa karena semua orang sekarang sedang sibuk membantu Siwon dan Eunhyuk yang terlihat kerepotan. Mendadak mala mini caffee sangat ramai.

" Kenapa kau sangat menginginkan beasiswa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Dia tahu benar tidak ada pelajar Promise You yang masuk sekolah tersebut dengan modal nekat seperti ini. Tapi, kasus Kang In berbeda.

Yesung menghentikan tulisannya sejenak, dia menghela nafas, lalu melanjutkan kembali tulisannya " Appaku baru saja bangkrut. Dia sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk membiayai sekolahku di Promise You. Tapi aku tidak ingin pindh sekolah,jadi satu-satunya cara ya aku harus mendapatkan beasiswa itu."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak mendengar kejujuran Yesung. Yesung sendiri menganggap semuanya sudah terlanjur. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, lagi pula Kyuhyun sudah membantunya.

" Oh,," ujar Kyuhyun merasa kasihan kepada Yesung " Hm,,itu salah, seharusnya F0."

Yesung memandang pekerjaannya dengan tidak percaya,lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan marah " Ya! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi! Aku sudah salah semua ini!" seru Yesung sambil mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah melarikan diri.

** Paradise School **

" Kyu,berhenti disini saja!" seru Yesung di antara deru motor Kyuhyun. Takut suaranya tidak terdengar oleh Kyuhyun, Yesungpun berteriak sekuat tenaga, " KYU, BERHENTI DISINI SAJA!"

Kyuhyun menghentikan motornya tiba-tiba, membuat kepala Yesung membentur helmnya. Kyuhyun menatap Yesung " Jangan berteriak bicaranya! Aku bisa tuli tahu!" seru Kyuhyun dari dalam helmnya. Setelah itu dia melihat sekitarnya, " Rumah kau yang mana?"

" Itu disana,," kata Yesung sambil turun dari motor Kyuhyun. " Gwenchana, aku turun disini saja."

" Kau dari kemarin selalu minta untuk diturunkan disini. Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melepas helmnya. " Apa Appamu galak?"

" Aniyo,, Cuma… kau akan menyesal bila kau kerumahku. Aku jamin seratus persen." Ujar Yesung sambil melepas helm dan menyerahkannya kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Yesung bingung.

" Waeyo? Apa ini soal rumahmu?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

" Hah? Ani,,Ani,," ujar Yesung cepat " Cuma…"

" Sudah,,cepat naik,," titah Kyuhyun " Aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai kerumah."

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun ragu-ragu " Jeongmal? Kau tidak menyesalkan?"

" Ne,,aku tidak akan menyesal,," ujar Kyuhyun mantap. Lalu ketika Yesung kembali naik ke atas motornya, Kyuhyun langsung melesat menuju rumah Yesung.

" Nah,ini rumahku,," ujar Yesung setelah sampai.

Kyuhyun mengamati rumah itu. Tidak terlalu besar, simple tapi lumayan bagus dengna taman yang tertata baik dihalamannya. Kyuhyun merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan rumah tersebut. Tapi kenapa Yesung tidak mau dirinya datang kerumahnya.

" Jadi, Apa yang membuatmu …."

" Sungie?" panggil sebuah suara membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Terlihat namja paruh baya yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka. Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang tersenyum licik kepadanya " Nuguya?"

" Ini Kyuhyun,Appa" ujar Yesung yang membuat Kyuhyun turun dari motornya.

" Annyeonghaseyo, Naneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida, Ahjusshi,," ujar Kyuhyun sambil memberi hormat kepada Appanya Yesung dengan takut, takut namja yang dihadapannya itu benar-benar galak. Tapi perkiraan Kyuhyun salah. Appanya Yesung tersenyum dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah.

" Ah,,jarang banget temannya Yesung datang kesini," ujarnya sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun " Ayo masuk,masuk"

" Mianhae Ahjusshi,,ini sudah mal… Annyeong ahjumma" ujar Kyuhyun ketika melihat Eommanya Yesung yang cantik dibelakang pintu. Eomma Yesung pun segera menjabat tangan Kyuhyun dan mempersilahkannya duduk.

Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangan bertanya kepada Yesung. Tapi Yesung menjawab dengan pandangan ' Selamat menikmati resiko datang kerumahku," lalu Yesung masuk keruan tengah. Kyuhyun merasa seperti masuk kedalam sebuah jebakan.

" Jadi kau teman sekolahnya Sungie?" tanya Appa Yesung.

" N-Ne ahjusshi,,Bisa dikatakan seperti itu.." jawab Kyuhyun kaku.

" Bisa dikatakan seperti itu? Oh, jangan-jangan kau namjachingunya Sungie,ya?" jerit Eomma Yesung membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Bukan karena pertanyaannya,tetapi lebih karena jeritannya.

" Aniyo,Ahjum…"

" Oh,,begitu!" ujar Appa Yesung dengan senang " Apa kau habis menjemput Sungie dari rumah Teukie?"

" Mwo? Oh,, ne,ne Ahjushhi," ujar Kyuhyun susah-payah.

" Kalian baru berpacaran ya? Kenapa Sungie tidak pernah memberitahu Ahjumma?" tanya Eomma Yesung lagi.

" Bukan begitu Ahjumma,,"

" Jadi kalian sudah lama berpacaran? Wah,, Sungie keterlaluan, punya namjachingu setampan kau tapi tidak mengatakannya kepada kami,,"

" Gomawo ahjumma karena sudah bilang aku namja tampan, tapi ahjumma.."

" Dasar Sungie itu keras kepala,susah diatur…"

" Ne ahjusshi,," ujar Kyuhyun setuju untuk yang satu ini.

" …. Tapi Ahjusshi berharap kau dapat menjaga Yesungie dengan sebaik mungkin,," ujar Appa Yesung sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa seperti diberi tanggung jawab yang sangat besar.

" Mwo?" ujar Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tidak menyahut.

" Ahjumma senang karena Yesungie mendapat namja tampan sepertimu,,"

Kyuhyun tersipu, " Gomawo Ahjumma, tapi…"

" Appa! Eomma! Hentikan!" ujar Yesung dari belakang, menyelamatkan Kyuhyun yang sudah terpojok. " Namja tampan ini harus pulang sekarang. Sudah Malam,,"

" Ah ne,, kalau begitu Kyuhyun-ah hati-hati ya," ujar Eomma Yesung sambil melambai dan tersenyum penuh haru. Demikian juga dengan Appa Yesung. Kyuhyun pun mereasa tidak enak hati.

Begitu pintu tertutup dan meninggalkan Yesung dan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun segera menarik nafas lega.

" Yesung, tadi itu apa?" tanya Kyuhyun masih terkejut dengan kejadian tadi.

" Sindrom karena menginginkan seorang anak laki-laki lagi," ujar Yesung cuek sambil berjalan kearah motor Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengikutinya dengan wajah bingung. " Appa dan Eomma senang banget kalau ada melihat anak laki-laki. Makanya, setiap ada namja yang datang kemari selalu diperlakukan begitu. Itulah mengapa aku tidak mau kau kerumahku?"

" Oh,,jadi banyak namja yang sering datang kerumahmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

" Hng,, tidak sering sih. Cuma beberapa saja. Hng,Kyu gomawo sudah mau mengantarku pulang,," ujar Yesung. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. Tidak lama kemudian, pintu rumah Yesung terbuka lagi. Kyuhyun sudah ingin kabur ketika seorang yeoja kecil berlari kearahnya.

" Annyeong,,, siapa namamu? Kau sangat menggemaskan,," tanya Kyuhyun sambil berjongkok untuk memperhatikan yeoja kecil itu.

" Itu yeodongsaengku,," ujar Yesung sambil mengacak rambut dongsaengnya. Kyuhyun melongo (?).

" Siapamu? Yeodongsaengmu?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

" Ne,," jawab Yesung dengan heran, tapi dia sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

" Yesung, kau harus menanyakan sama Eommamu, siapa tau kau anak adopsi,," ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius. Yesung sudah siap untuk memukulnya ketika Kyuhyun menunduk lagi dan tersenyum kepada Yeodongsaengnya.

" Sungie oppa,," ujar Minha. Tatapannya masih menatap Kyuhyun " Oppa ini namjachingunya Sungie oppa?"

" Ani Minha-ah,," ujar Yesung jujur,tetapi dia heran dengan pertanyaan yeodongsaengnya.

" Nama kau siapa adik manis?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang segera disambut oleh Minha " Nama Oppa Kyuhyun,"

" Kim Minha, Oppa." ujar Minha dengan malu-malu. " Hng,, Kyu Oppa, kalau Oppa bukan namjachingunya Sungie Oppa, Kyu Oppa mau gak jadi namjachingunya Minha?"

Baik Yesung dan Kyuhyun terkejut dengan pertanyaan Minha. Tapi Yesung yang terlebih dahulu sadar.

" Kyuhyun-ah mianhae,, Minha ini suka menonton film Romance,,makanya seperti ini,," ujar Yesung sambil bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan Minah menonton film-film itu lagi. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kaku dan jelas masih terkejut.

" Ne Oppa? Oppa mau ya jadi namjachinguku?" tanya Minha lagi sambil tersenyum dan membuat kedua lesung pipi yang selama ini menarik perhatian banyak orang terlihat. Kyuhyun jelas menyukai senyuman itu.

" Ne, Oppa akan menjadi namjachingunya Minha,," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambut Minha, membuat Yesung segera melepas genggamannya dari tangan Minha.

" Minha-ah,," ujar Yesung menahan geram " Minha masuk kedalam ne,biar Kyu Oppanya pulang dulu,,"

Minha mengangguk patuh, " Kyu Oppa, malam minggu besok jangan lupa datang ya, Minha ingin kita berkencan,"

Kyuhyun mengangguk,lalu memerhatikan Minha yang berlari kedalam rumah. Setelah Minha masuk, Kyuhyun tertawa geli.

" Dongsaengmu manis banget, berbeda sama kau Yesung. Dia mengetahui mana namja tampan,," ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

" Kyu~~, Minha masih kecil. Dia baru berumur 7tahun," ujar Yesung sambil menekan kata tujuh. " Tujuh tahun aja."

" OMO, Yesung,aku tadi tidak serius kok,," ujar Kyuhyun geli " Tapi jika Minah sudah lebih besar nanti…"

" Pedofil" guman Yesung sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. " Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mendekati Minha lagi."

Kyuhyun tertawa keras ketika melihat ekspresi Yesung yang sudah siap membunuh.

TBC

Annyeong saya kembali lagi^^

Gomawo ne bagi yang telah mereview ^^

Mianhae gak bisa dibalas satu persatu


End file.
